Cinzas
by Erinn B
Summary: O sequestro de uma Haruno, o fim da paz em Konoha, o amor proibido de dois jovens! ‹‹SasukexSakura››
1. Capítulo 1

A lua estava escondida atrás do mar de nuvens. Era outono e aquele parecia o cenário perfeito para o motivo de estar ali, naquele dia, pensou o jovem Uchiha.

À sua frente encontrava-se um enorme bar, lotado de homens bêbados aos berros, fumando e despejando toda a frustração de uma vida sem sentido em cima dos balcões de madeira.

Irônico o local escolhido para a reunião. Fora exatamente ali que seu pai dera seu último suspiro de vida. Talvez reviver a angústia de perdê-lo cruelmente fosse algo bom, talvez lhe desse a esperança de que tudo estava a prestes a mudar para melhor.

Aproximou-se, relutante, do estabelecimento. Tinha medo de ser reconhecido e não estava com vontade de brigar com um bando de perdedores. Franziu o cenho no momento em que passou pelas portas estilo faroeste, sem chamar muita atenção, mas começando a ansiar pela brisa fresca do lado de fora. Aquele bar estava mais abafado do que as celas da prisão onde vivera por longos seis meses no ano anterior.

Atravessou o recinto cobrindo a parte superior do rosto com a gola do casaco, precisava lembrar ao irmão de que até mesmo a floresta conhecida como sangrenta parecia ser um ponto de encontro melhor do que aquele.

Caminhou por entre as diversas mesas lotadas e sujas de diversos líquidos além do próprio álcool e desejou nunca descobrir a origem dos outros tipos que encontravam-se ali. Ouviu xingamentos em sua direção ao tropeçar em alguns pés e até sentiu um leve empurrão de uma garçonete que passava apressada. Ignorou a todos. Não valia a pena continuar em um ambiente tão deplorável quanto aquele.

Alcançou o ponto mais distante da entada do bar e olhou à sua volta, procurou por uma porta vermelha, desgastada pelo tempo provavelmente, mas não a viu. Pensou em pedir ajuda a alguém, mas suas opções se resumiam a _bartenders _mal-humorados e metade da população de Konoha drogada ou bêbada. Suspirou pesadamente, com a raiva começando a subir-lhe pelo corpo. Arrependia-se profundamente de não ter procurado por um modo melhor de contatar seus companheiros.

Até que, finalmente, avistou um pequena luz vindo não muito de longe. O motivo de não encontrar a maldita porta era porque estava aberta, enfiada em um recinto escuro e com pouca ventilação. Fez seu caminho até a mesma e deu uma última olhada por cima dos ombros para verificar se não estava sendo seguido.

Quando seus instintos lhe deram a permissão que esperava, voltou-se completamente para o que lhe aguardava a seguir.

Uma série de escadas aparecera em seu campo de visão e uma única lâmpada estava disponível para ajudar na identificação do que vinha pela frente. Roedores corriam próximos a seus pés, mas não ligou, estava acostumado a viver em locais como aquele, cheirando a mofo, sangue e medo.

Com as mãos apoiadas dos dois lados da parede, continuou a descer os degraus o mais rápido que suas habilidades permitiam. Não via a hora de acabar logo com aquilo. Estava louco de ansiedade por finalmente voltar à ativa depois de tanto tempo precisando superar suas próprias incapacidades. A cada passo seu o barulho de vozes abaixo crescia, começou a reconhecê-las aos poucos. Aparentemente, todos _eles _estavam ali, apenas a sua espera.

- Ele está aqui... - ouviu sussurrarem assim que alcançou o último lance de escadas.

Apesar disso encontrava-se em um beco sem saída, uma outra porta estava na sua frente e parecia estar trancada. Esperou pacientemente que a abrissem e quando o fizeram percebeu a expressão surpresa no rosto de muitos dos presentes.

Sorriu internamente. Era exatamente aquilo que queria.

- Seja bem-vindo, irmão - Itachi falou distante, sentado em uma cadeira de ferro, na ponta de uma enorme mesa onde todos os outros membros da Akatsuki encontravam-se.

Como resposta, Sasuke apenas balançou levemente a cabeça.

Andou na direção da mesa e sentou-se no último lugar que restava, o lado oposto ao qual se encontrava o Uchiha mais velho. Assim que o silêncio foi restabelecido, os olhares direcionaram-se ao chefe da quadrilha.

- Como bem sabem, o império dos Haruno tem crescido imensamente nesses últimos anos. Estimamos que a fortuna do clã esteja por volta dos dez bilhões de dólares ao ano. É muito mais do que sonharíamos um dia em receber - uma leve risada escapou dos lábios de Itachi - Contudo, nosso primeiro plano de infiltração nas instalações do poderio Haruno não foi muito bem elaborado e agora estamos com todos os olhares em cima de nós. Precisamos agir rápido e com eficiência, se quisermos destruí-los.

- O que precisamos mesmo é sermos inteligente! - sibilou raivosamente o loiro, que Sasuke reconheceu como sendo Deidara - Atingimos um ponto completamente previsível. Quero dizer, todo mundo espera que se atinja o coração da empresa. E era óbvio que eles colocariam todo tipo de sistema de segurança para impedir imbecis como nós de roubar a grana.

- Deidara está certo - concordou Sasori - Temos que descobrir algo que poderá nos render muito mais do que um simples roubo ao enorme cofre que eles mantém nos confins daquela empresa.

- E o que você sugere que façamos? - tornou a perguntar o líder do grupo que, apesar de estar direcionando a frase à Sasori, mantinha seu olhar no irmão mais novo, como que o testando, esperando por algo que o fizesse realmente orgulhar-se de tê-lo como um membro da família.

- Andei pesquisando sobre o histórico dos Haruno. A primeira coisa que surgiu na minha cabeça foi que o que realmente move todo aquele império econômico é o poderoso chefão. Afinal de contas, quem coordenada e manda em cada passo que a empresa dá é o próprio dono da mesma. Se conseguíssemos derrotá-lo de algum modo... Se o velho batesse as botas poderia ser que o trem saísse dos trilhos e tivéssemos a nossa chance. Porém, - acrescentou rapidamente, erguendo o dedo indicador, quando notou que estava prestes a ser contrariado por vários dos presentes - isso seria quase que a mesma coisa que assaltar o cofre como fizemos da primeira vez. Talvez não rendesse a quantidade de dinheiro que sabemos existir. Então me veio outra coisa à mente... E se em vez de matá-lo... O sequestrássemos?

O silêncio reinou no cômodo enquanto os membros da Akatsuki tentando compreender a linha de raciocíno de Sasori.

- Prossiga - exigiu Sasuke, ignorando os ruídos de raiva de terceiros e o sorriso desdenhoso de Itachi.

- Pensem! O que aconteceria se nós o mantivéssemos aqui, em nosso poderio? Claro que eles logo o substituiriam enquanto não fosse resgatado e a empresa continuaria a funcionar. Só que se exigíssemos dinheiro pelo resgate, talvez o valor, que eu acredite deveria ser extremamente alto, terminasse por quebrar a empresa. Como Itachi falou a pouco, eles mobilizam cerca de dez bilhões por ano. Só precisaríamos realizar os cálculos certos e os Haruno faliriam.

Enquanto comemorava sua ideia brilhante e atraía alguns sinais de concordância, Sasori notou que nem todos estavam conseguindo aceitar seu plano.

Um deles era Konan, que não demorou a se pronunciar.

- Você está se esquecendo que justamente por serem tão poderosos seria apenas questão de tempo até se restabelecerem, isso se não nos encontrassem antes. Seríamos postos na cadeia antes mesmo do que podemos imaginar.

- Então não é apenas pelo dinheiro? - questionou o Uchiha mais novo - Vocês não se contentam com os bens materiais. Querem algo maior.

- E por que haveríamos de querer menos que isso, querido irmão? - disse Itachi, mantendo a expressão de desdém.

- Não há nada de errado, é claro. Só não vejo como nada disso possa funcionar! - o rapaz percebera que seu comentário atraíra a atenção de todos mais uma vez, porém não de um modo satisfatório - Se destruir completamente a empresa dos Haruno é seu objetivo, deveriam pensar em algo ainda mais catastrófico. Tudo bem, confesso que a ideia do sequestro pode servir como uma solução por um tempo, mas será apenas isso: por _pouco _tempo. E estão se concentrando na peça errada! - enquanto falava, Sasuke gesticulava com os dedos apoiados na mesa - Temos que procurar pelo elo mais fraco de todo o clã. O dono da empresa, pode ser substituído. Mas nada no mundo faria com que ele desviasse sua atenção de seus negócios a não ser que... - deixou o resto pairar no ar esperando que alguém inteligente o suficiente acompanhasse-o.

Até que Konan o fez.

- A não ser que o elo fraco seja o verdadeiro sequestrado! - ela exclamou, empolgada - Não pode estar falando da garota!

- Sim - sorriu, enigmático - Sakura Haruno é nossa resposta. É nosso elo fraco. É nossa fonte de dinheiro. Mas é só para isso que ela servirá; como eu falei, o sequestro deve servir apenas como uma pequena distração! O verdadeiro golpe viria logo após nossa pequena transação em troca da vida da jovem: um massacre!

O peso de suas palavras permaneceram suspensas no ar. Aquilo parecia demais até mesmo para um grupo como o deles. Porém nada parecia mais delicioso aos ouvidos de velhos bandidos de guerra como eles! O garoto era tudo aquilo que eles precisavam.

- Está decidido, então - Itachi encerrou o assunto levantando-se de sua cadeira e caminhando em direção ao irmão. Ao aproximar-se, apertou sua mão - Seja bem-vindo à Akatsuki. Estou me orgulhando cada vez mais de você.

- Obrigado.

Com uma pequena reverência, Sasuke abandonou o porão do bar e saiu dali o mais rápido que poderia, estava desesperado para chegar em casa e começar a se preparar psicologicamente para o peso de sua missão. Sabia que por ter sido o idealizador daquele plano seria utilizado como a isca e, apesar de não querer admitir, ainda lembrava-se de que Sakura fizera parte de um pouco de sua história quando pequeno. E talvez aquilo se tornasse um problema. Contudo, o treinamento que recebera meses antes o ensinara a esmagar qualquer tipo de sentimento ligado a outra pessoa que não a ele mesmo ou ao grupo ao qual devia lealdade. Estava confirmado.

Observando o irmão sair, Itachi notou uma leve pontada de orgulho subir-lhe o rosto, o que não passou despercebido por Konan, que encontrava-se atrás dele.

Enquanto todos os outros membros reuniam-se para elaborar as estratégias de infiltração para o tão esperado sequestro, os dois permaneciam se encarando.

- O quê? - perguntou o Uchiha.

- O que deu em você? Pensei que estivesse feliz em se livrar dele. Ou nunca teria permitido que Sasuke fosse levado para aquele inferno que chamam de prisão.

- Eu sei... - suspirou, inabalável - Mas os resultados de sobrevivência de Sasuke foram melhores do que o meu próprio. Ele está pronto, Konan. E logo se tornará nossa mais nova e perfeita carta na manga!

* * *

Este capítulo terminou até um pouco maior do que eu esperava, mas enfim!

Olá a todos!

Espero que este comecinho tenha deixado vocês com água na boca por mais! É a primeira vez que escrevo uma long do Sasuke e da Sakura (sempre fui fiel ao meu Neji e a minha Tenten), mas achei legal dá uma variada.

Gostaria de avisar que eu não continuarei esta long contanto que haja um bom número de pessoas presentes aqui e com _presentes _eu quero dizer em relação às reviews! Não deixem de mandar, é muito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês, pra que eu possa melhorar cada vez mais.

É isso aí. Agora depende dos meus queridos leitores (:

Até breve!


	2. Capítulo 2

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente a medida que a luz do sol entrava por entre as cortinas levemente afastadas.

Com as mãos esfregou o sono para longe do rosto. Parecia uma atitude inútil, levando em consideração que dormira tarde demais na noite anterior e tudo o que lhe havia acontecido nos últimos dias só servia de motivo para não levantar da cama.

Como a luminosidade não cedia decidiu acabar de vez com todo o drama e enfrentar seus problemas de frente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde seria mesmo obrigada a fazê-lo e preferia passar por cima disso como uma verdadeira Haruno faria... Seu pai ficaria extremamente orgulhoso de saber que pensava desse jeito, mas não queria encher sua cabeça com assuntos banais.

Pés no chão, cabeça erguida e seu reflexo demonstrando o que o último mês de férias fizera consigo por dentro. Os cabelos inimaginavelmente rosas estavam secos, sem brilho e pareciam mais com um morango murcho do que com a árvore que lhe dera o nome do lado de fora da sua janela. Arrastou o corpo até o batente da janela do quarto e sentou-se no pequeno encosto que ali havia. Encarou a manhã enevoada e respirou fundo, desejando que o dia prosseguisse normalmente, sem grandes surpresas.

Ouviu o barulho de panelas e pratos sendo postos à mesa, os pais estavam de pé. Foi até a porta, verificando se estava bem trancada como deixara na noite anterior, e logo em seguida caminhou em direção ao banheiro, jogando o pijama no cesto de roupa suja e fixando o olhar no espelho de novo. Como conseguira mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo? Como havia ela sido tão estúpida a ponto de deixar-se levar pelas emoções e não perceber a verdade por trás das promessas?, pensou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente de um lado para o outro, com a mão direita pressionando o pescoço dolorido. Cansara de mudar a posição do travesseiro na cama, mas a cada dia que se passava a dor só parecia piorar! A falta de exercícios deixara lesionada e preguiçosa. Sentia-se pesada, sem vontade de ir a canto algum, mas sabia que precisava enfrentar a própria morbidez para conseguir superar aquela maré de azar.

Prendeu o cabelo em um coque mal feito e entrou embaixo do chuveiro. A água quente parecia um pequeno alerta de realidade nela. Finalmente chegara a época que mais temera: o primeiro dia de aula. Seu último ano, talvez o pior de todos. Imaginou como a receberiam lá, se seria caçoada ou até mesmo excluída por aqueles que sempre diziam ser seus amigos, mesmo que soubesse que aquilo tudo não passava de fachada. Entendia que boa parte da popularidade que adquirira no decorrer dos anos vinha apenas da fortuna de sua família e das relações profissionais que seu pai mantinha com as famílias de muitos dali.

A questão era que nunca em sua vida precisara passar por uma provação como aquela. Finalmente descobriria se estava cercada por amigos verdadeiros ou se somente por lobos em pelo de cordeiro.

Quando terminou o banho, enrolou-se no roupão e saiu do banheiro, dando de cara com sua cama toda arrumada, como se nem ao menos tivesse passado vários dias ali e com uma bela combinação de roupas em cima da mesma. Sorriu de leve sabendo que aquilo tudo era obra de sua mãe. Ela não sabia com detalhes do ocorrido, mas tinha uma ideia e fora a pessoa que mais tentara fazer Sakura recuperar-se de sua pequena hibernação.

Vestiu-se imediatamente agradecendo a Deus por não ter que escolher o que usaria, com certeza teria pego seu pior vestuário. Não estava com cabeça para nada daquilo.

Assim que sentiu estar pronta, agarrou a bolsa e desceu as escadas da casa em direção aos sons que ficavam a cada segundo mais alto. Normalmente teria ficado feliz em ver a alegria geral do lar mais brilhante do que nunca, mas Sakura não estava normal.

Foi só aparecer na cozinha que seus pais pararam de conversar e voltaram suas atenções à ela. O senhor Haruno nada disse, apenas deu um gole no café enquanto abaixava o jornal e dirigia-lhe um sorriso tranquilo. Era o jeito do pai de demonstrar todo seu apoio e compaixão pela filha, que apreciou o gesto bem mais do que os abraços apertados e os beijos exagerados da mãe.

- Como se sente, meu anjo? - perguntou a senhora Haruno, afastando-se da garota para olhá-la dos pés a cabeça, certificando-se que tudo estava bem com ela.

- Estou... Quase lá, mãe - respondeu.

Apesar de parecer impossível, Sakura raramente mentia; não gostava de ser enganada e por isso não o fazia com os outros, especialmente com alguém tão especial quanto sua mãe.

- Deixe-a respirar um pouco, Sora - Mizuho repreendeu a esposa, notando o desconforto da jovem.

- E você espera mesmo que eu ignore a quarentena dela durante tanto tempo? - revidou cruzando os braços e ignorando a presença da filha - Já foi terrível ter que esperá-la finalmente sair de debaixo das cobertas! Nunca deveria ter-lhe dado ouvidos.

- Foi o melhor para ela. Tínhamos que esperar que se sentisse pronta para enfrentar o mundo e...

- Ah, por favor, guarde seus argumentos para os seus clientes - voltando a dirigir-se à Sakura, disse: - Esta blusa ficou magnífica em você.

- Obrigada, mamãe. De verdade! - falou tentando parecer o mais simpática possível - E pode acreditar em mim, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Sim, com certeza - apesar do tom firme, Sakura notou que ela não estava muito confiante nas próprias palavras - Lembre-se que o meu número está na discagem rápida. Qualquer problema que tiver estou a postos para ir buscá-la.

- Mãe... - revirou os olhos pronta para começar a reclamar, quando foi interrompida pelo pai.

- Ela não tem mais cinco anos, Sora. Pode muito bem cuidar de si mesma. E isso não foi nada de mais, ela é uma Haruno - continuou, levantando-se e caminhando até onde as duas mulheres mais importantes da sua vida estavam -, vai superar logo.

Sakura deu um beijo demorado no rosto do pai, estendendo a mão com um sorriso enquanto o mais velho revirava os olhos e passava a mão pelos bolsos procurando a chave do carro. Assim que a encontrou, entregou-a à filha e observou enquanto ela dirigia-se à entrada da casa, passando pelos portões e logo depois sumindo com o veículo rua abaixo.

A cada esquina que ficava para trás, a garota sentia um nó em sua garganta crescendo e deixando-a sem ar. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter sequer cogitado a ideia de aparecer na escola no primeiro dia. Poderia muito bem ter esperado uns três dias, pelo menos. Quem sabe teria dado tempo suficiente de todo mundo esquecer o que acontecera, se é que já não haviam esquecido. Procurando ser otimista, ela ignorou todos os seus sentimentos preocupantes e continuou a dirigir.

Em alguns poucos minutos encontrava-se a apenas uma quadra da escola. Pensou um pouco e decidiu estacionar o carro atrás de umas árvores próximas ao estacionamento da escola; precisava evitar comentários e cochichos o máximo que pudesse. Tirou a chave da ignição e abriu a porta, antes de saltar para fora e enfrentar seu pior momento olhou rapidamente para seu reflexo no espelho retrovisor e colocou seu melhor sorriso. Podia muito bem estar arrasada por dentro, mas nunca permitiria que terceiros tivessem o gosto de vê-la mal. _Nunca._

Ao dar seus primeiros passos no pátio, notou que muitos alunos lhe cumprimentavam como sempre, nenhum olhar diferente, nenhum cochicho, nenhuma piada, nenhum sinal de que soubessem do ocorrido. Ou mesmo que soubessem, talvez estivessem sendo compreensíveis, pondo-se no seu lugar e sendo boas pessoas. Ficou feliz por isso.

Caminhou pelos corredores lotados dando "_tchauzinhos" _alegres e abraçando alguns colegas mais próximos. Ninguém mencionara o que acontecera na festa ou mesmo o que acontecera a ela durante os dias que se seguiram. Sentiu-se bem, forte e pôde manter a imagem de alguém inabalável mais verídica.

Correu o olhar entre as pessoas, procurando por Ino em todos os lugares, mas aparentemente sua melhor amiga fizera o favor de se atrasar... Mais uma vez.

Decidiu ir até o armário organizar tudo para o novo semestre que vinha e limpar todas as fotos e desenhos antigos que lá haviam e colocá-los no local ao qual pertenciam: o lixo.

Assim que aproximou-se do mesmo e colocou a senha, ouviu chamarem seu nome. Reconheceu a voz; ficou paralisada. Não era possível que ele estava tendo a cara de pau de vir falar com ela depois de tudo o que fizera. Ignorou o grito e abriu o armário, passando a mão imediatamente nas lembranças de uma vida outrora feliz. Amassou cada pedacinho de papel e os amontoou junto às fotos, colocando-os em seguida em um saco transparente. Estava prestes a ir em direção a lixeira quando notou que alguém estava parado bem atrás de si.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse conseguir te encontrar!

Sakura virou-se e encarou os olhos azuis de Naruto que mantinha uma expressão de calma. Desviou sua atenção para a sacola que segurava nas mãos e impediu que sua vontade de jogá-la bem na cara dele lhe dominasse.

- O que você quer? - perguntou quase sussurrando.

- Queria conversar contigo - ele falou colocando uma das mãos encostada no armário e ficando bem na frente dela - Sei que as coisas entre a gente terminaram... Mal, mas não gosto desse clima chato.

Se não estava gostando, por que simplesmente não ligou logo depois?, foi o pensamento de Sakura enquanto assimilava as palavras dele. Não estava acreditando mais naquilo, nunca mais voltaria a deixar-se levar pelo rostinho bonito e a alma de criança ou pelos cabelos bagunçados que lhe davam um ar de imaturidade e ao mesmo tempo deixava-o aparentar ter mais idade... Sabia que sentiria falta de tudo, não só da pessoa que ele costumava ser como também de todos os bons momentos que tiveram juntos!

Manteve-se calada, esperando para ver o que era, de verdade, que ele queria dela. Afinal de contas, Naruto Uzumaki era bom demais para rebaixar-se ao ponto da humilhação de pedir desculpas.

- Bom, espero que possamos voltar a ter nossa velha amizade. Sabe como é, né? Ainda continuamos juntos nos trabalhos do laboratório de Química e se eu não manter minha média, posso ser obrigado a sair do time de futebol.

Ah, claro! Ela já esperava por algo daquele tipo. Ele não mudava! Jamais mudaria. Ela precisava aceitar o fato de que eles agora não serviam mais um para o outro.

Tomada pela mágoa e pela raiva, levantou o rosto e exibiu seu melhor sorriso, aquele que não dava há várias dias e que sentia falta de usar, mesmo que naquele instante não passasse de uma simples fachada.

- Sinto muito, Naruto, mas creio que não será possível - Sakura refez o caminho até a lixeira e lá depositou o saco plástico que continha todas as fotos deles juntos, os presentes, as cartas. Notou o olhar questionador dele e perguntou-se sobre o que seria, o fato de não serem mais parceiros ou de ter jogado fora todas as lembranças concretas que haviam formado; mesmo assim, respondeu: - Pedi ao Kakashi que nos trocasse de duplas. Temari será minha companheira pelo resto do ano letivo e creio que você agora terá que aturar o Chouji do seu lado.

Retornou ao armário, fechou-o novamente e agarrou a bolsa, colocando-a no ombro. Olhou rapidamente o cronograma das próximas aulas e foi em direção à ala oeste, onde teria sua primeira aula de Biologia do semestre. Em poucos segundos, Naruto voltou a emparelhar ao seu lado, os olhos esbugalhados e o queixo no chão.

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?! - perguntou começando a chamar a atenção de alguns alunos presentes no corredor - Todo mundo sabe que o Chouji se preocupa mais em comer os _marshmallows _dele do que em todo o resto.

- Sim, eu sei - disse, indiferente.

- Então por que fez isso? Só por que acabei contigo?! Isso não é motivo pra tanta maldade.

- Maldade?! - Sakura explodiu, jogando os braços ao lado do corpo, atraindo mais cabeças curiosas - Acho que isso é ser má? E o que você acha de ser humilhada na frente da escola inteira? Você já parou pra pensar no que _você _me fez? Tem noção do quanto que eu tive que aguentar por um mês inteiro? Eu te amava mais do que qualquer coisa, Naruto! Faria qualquer coisa pra te fazer feliz! Mataria e morreria por você. Graças aos Céus eu tive a chance de ver sua verdadeira personalidade antes de aprontar alguma besteira por alguém que não vale nem o chão que pisa!

O rapaz estava deixando a preocupação de lado e começou a sentir-se constrangido em meio a tanta gente observando a cena, incluindo algumas secretárias do departamento de contabilidades.

- Dá pra falar um pouco mais baixo? - pediu, entre dentes - Tem gente olhando.

- Que olhem! Que todo o mundo saiba o canalha que você é! - gritou apontando o dedo indicador na frente do rosto dele - Ninguém merece passar por tudo aquilo, garoto. Ser traída por alguém que ama e ainda mais com uma das minhas melhores amigas... Eu tenho nojo de estar perto de você. Por favor, Naruto, pelo pouco de compaixão que ainda resta dentro dessa caixa vazia que você chama de peito... Fique longe de mim. De preferência pelo resto da vida.

- Sakura... - ele suspirou, tentando puxá-la pelo braço, mas sem sucesso.

Ficou observando enquanto a garota saía de perto, algumas lágrimas já haviam escapado das esmeraldas e rolavam pelo rosto delicado. Ao virar-se, notou um imenso público parado, encarando-o. Não sabia se estava envergonhado pelo que fizera ou se estava daquele jeito apenas por estar sendo condenado por algo que já se tornara normal nos dias atuais.

- O show acabou! - falou, abrindo caminho por entre a multidão e abaixando a cabeça, evitando os olhares fulminantes.

Enquanto andava até a sala de Biologia, Sakura percebeu que um enorme peso havia saído de seus ombros. Passara tanto tempo enfiada em meio as cobertas e o rosto enterrado no travesseiro que nem se deu conta do tempo que estava perdendo por uma pessoa que não valia nenhuma lágrima sua. Devia estar agradecida, na verdade, livrara-se de um enorme problema e poderia focar nos seus estudos. Mesmo com os milhões que a empresa do pai rendia, sabia que sua vida estava na medicina. Não conseguia imaginar-se fazendo outra coisa que não cuidando dos mais fracos, encontrando respostas para doenças antes consideradas incuráveis... O pensamento deu-lhe um ar de esperança. Sabia que dali pra frente tudo seria diferente, tudo mudaria pra melhor.

Antes que percebesse, já estava próxima à sala e deu de cara com Ino na porta. A loira jogou-se em seus braços e deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Sendo tão fria na maioria das vezes e tão indiferente à maioria das coisas que não lhe favorecesse, a atitude da garota surpreendeu Sakura, que mais uma vez notou o quanto era amada e abençoada.

- Como você está? - perguntou a Yamanaka, soltando-a - Ah, é uma pergunta idiota, sei que você não está muito bem.

- Pra ser bem sincera contigo, Ino - respondeu Sakura -, estou muitíssimo feliz!

Um sorriso sincero e alegre surgiu nos lábios rosados da Haruno, provando que não estava contando mentira.

- Tem certeza disso? Por acaso o imbecil do Naruto inventou de fazer a sua cabeça? Por Deus, Sakura! Não me diga que vocês voltaram!

- O que?! Não, não é nada disso. Eu apenas percebi o erro que estava cometendo. Todos aqui têm sido tão legais comigo... Parece até que a festa do Neji nunca aconteceu.

- Fico muito contente de te ouvir dizer isso - falou pegando na mãe da amiga e conduzindo-a para dentro da sala de aula, como o professor ainda não aparecera os alunos aproveitavam para conversar, brincar e mexer em aparelhos eletrônicos.

As duas sentaram-se uma ao lado da outra, encararam-se por uns segundos até Ino romper o silêncio:

- Sei que você achava que era paranoia minha antes. E confesso que achei mesmo que fosse, mas eu já desconfiava desse jeito maluco dele de agir, sabe? Já tinha ouvido histórias. Só que ao mesmo tempo eu te conheço o suficiente pra querer evitar algo assim. Naruto podia ser o patife que fosse, se ele te fazia feliz, eu não ligava. Até porque, sejamos sinceras, você nunca me ouviria enquanto continuasse a achar que ele era um deus grego - riu de sua própria ironia, passando os dedos pelo rabo-de-cavalo - Ou melhor... Um príncipe encantado.

Sakura riu levemente, estava acostumada a essas investidas de Ino, sempre reta e direta, zombando dos seus sonhos...

- O fato de ter descoberto a verdade sobre ele não muda nada em relação ao que penso sobre os homens.

- Não me diga que ainda ta nessa de _final feliz_, né garota? Por favor, Sakura. Será que esse último mês não foi o suficiente pra você aprender que...

- Foi mais do que suficiente, Ino - cortou, percebendo que o professor adentrara na sala e já dando o assunto por encerrado - Mas não vou permitir que um pequeno contratempo do destino destrua meu conto de fadas. Existe alguém pra mim, alguém perfeito em quase todos os sentidos, que vai me amar e que eu também amarei. Só preciso encontrá-lo!

- Hm, pode esperar deitada! - resmungou, cerrando as unhas.

- Bom dia, classe! - disse o professor, com um grande sorriso no rosto - Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano letivo. Espero sinceramente que vocês, veteranos, aprendam com os erros do passado e ponham em prática o estudo no lugar da bebida dessa vez. E eu estou falando sério.

Uma leva de risadas preencheu o recinto, com as lembranças do trote dos formandos do ano anterior.

- De qualquer forma, - continuou andando até uma caixa de papelão que estava disposta sobre o birô - Kurenai pediu-me que distribuísse estes livros para que vocês já comecem a ler. Podem parar de fazer cara feia pra mim, nada tenho a ver com essa decisão. Além do mais, acho que o título pode agradar a maioria.

Com uma pitada de curiosidade sobre os alunos uma fila formou-se enquanto pegavam de um em um os paradidáticos que a professora de Literatura sugerira. Sakura e Ino ficaram no final e uma ponta de decepção surgiu no rosto de Ino enquanto segurava a capa dura do livro que acabara de receber.

- Romeu e Julieta? Fala sério!

- Ah, tenha paciência, _garota_! - Sakura riu, imitando o jeito de falar da amiga - Vai que no fim das contas você não termina gostando?

- Vou adorar! Especialmente se puder fazer a prova de acordo com alguma sinopse que eu encontrar na internet!

Voltando aos lugares, as duas prepararam-se para o início de mais uma continuidade de estudos. Mesmo com a aparência dura, Ino era tão estudiosa quanto Sakura e se irritava facilmente com quem tentasse atrapalhá-la durante a aula. E com os olhos fixos no quadro não deu espaço para Sakura perguntar-lhe se compareceria ao baile de início do semestre que seu pai estava proporcionando aos clientes. Mordeu os lábios, desejando que ela aceitasse o convite, lá estariam presentes noventa e nove por cento das pessoas mais chatas do país além dos seus filhos ainda mais monótomos. Sem contar uma parcela de sua família que vinha apenas para prestigiar o momento.

O som do toque, indicando o fim da aula, veio como música para os ouvidos da Haruno.

Enquanto todos se dirigiam à porta, ela segurou o punho de Ino e perguntou:

- Recebeu o convite pro baile do papai?

- Ah, sim, recebi - respondeu, sem acrescentar mais nada.

Com o suspense consumindo-a por dentro, Sakura pôs-se na frente da loira e voltou a questionar:

- E?

- E eu vou. Não se preocupe.

- Obrigada! - disse, aliviada.

- Não há de que. Estou louca pra te provar que não existe príncipe encantado em porcaria de festa nenhuma.

- E quem disse que vai ter um príncipe esperando por mim nessa festa?

- Sei lá, do jeito que você é, garota, é bem capaz de se apaixonar pelo primeiro que aparecer.

Apesar de saber que a provocação não passava de uma brincadeira, Sakura não deixou de considerar essa possibilidade. Talvez o seu término com Naruto fosse um sinal de que algo melhor estava por vir.

* * *

Apesar do número baixo de reviews no último capítulo, resolvi continuar postando. Gostei muito de escrever e a cada dia que passa novas ideias vêm à minha mente e enfim... Não posso deixar passar!

Além do mais, seria injusto com as pessoas que vieram aqui de boa vontade demonstrar o quanto gostaram da história. A partir do próximo as coisas passarão a ficar um pouco mais emocionantes, espero que isso atice a curiosidade de vocês!

Tentarei postar novamente em duas semanas! Meu tempo é curto e ainda tenho outra long para atualizar, mas farei meu máximo pra não passar desse prazo.

Acho que é só isso. Obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo! (:


	3. Capítulo 3

- Filha? - escutou Sakura logo após a batida na porta - Está pronta?

- Quase, mamãe.

Com uma última e rápida olhada no espelho, a Haruno admirou-se, enquanto permanecia afastada do reflexo. A luz do quarto batia de leve nos adornos do material de seu vestido e parecia que, de alguma forma, aquilo iluminasse suas feições. Apesar de ouvir durante semanas os costureiros especialistas da família alegarem que a cor verde realçaria seus olhos e a deixaria mais bela do que qualquer outra cor, o branco parecia cair-lhe melhor.

Segurou os cabelos com uma das mãos e com a outra ergueu a saia enorme do vestido, caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a, causando um leve suspiro em sua mãe ao vê-la.

- Meu amor! - um sorriso gigante apareceu em seu rosto - Ah, como você está linda, querida.

- Obrigada, mamãe - respondeu, um pouco tímida, mesmo sendo um elogio vindo de alguém que a consideraria a mais linda do mundo em qualquer circunstância.

Algumas poucas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos sempre tão risonhos de Sora, fazendo-a correr desesperada até a penteadeira da filha. Ela baixou-se, preocupada com qualquer tipo de desastre com sua maquiagem que poderia ter ocorrido.

- Não precisa ficar tão alarmada - Sakura revirou os olhos - São à prova d'água.

- De qualquer forma - revidou Sora recompondo-se, limpando os últimos traços da emoção -, nunca é demais verificar. Enfim, por favor, se apresse. Seu pai fica extremamente irritado e estressado com esses eventos, principalmente quando perde a hora.

- Eu sei. Desço daqui a pouco.

Com um leve aceno, sua mãe desapareceu do recinto, deixando-a sozinha. A garota dirigiu-se ao banquinho da penteadeira e suspirou pesadamente. Durante a tarde do dia anterior passara horas com Ino ao telefone, ajudando a amiga a resolver algumas questões de matemática quando o assunto da festa voltou a ser comentário da conversa. Havia sim ficado feliz quando soube que teria uma presença familiar ao seu lado, contudo, nos últimos dias estava sendo insuportável aguentar as brincadeiras de mal gosto da loirinha. Especialmente depois de ter passado um dos piores períodos de sua vida.

- _Você não está realmente esperando que o príncipe encantado da Cinderela vai aparecer no meio da valsa, te puxar pra dançar e dizer que te ama, não é garota?_

As lembranças da voz de Ino pareciam vivas demais, como se estivessem se falando naquele momento.

- Mas é claro que não! - revidara, segurando a vontade de falar tudo o que passava na sua mente - Eu posso até gostar de ler romances, mas isso não significa que eu seja extremamente estúpida a ponto de pensar algo assim.

- _Será mesmo, Sakura? Porque sinceramente a sua cara de boba apaixonada durante a aula de Literatura essa semana foi simplesmente inacreditável._

- E qual é o seu preconceito com o fato de eu gostar de Shakespeare?!

- _Meu preconceito não está no fato de você gostar desse idiota, mas sim acreditar nas palavras dele. Quero dizer, você acha mesmo que "Oh, Romeu, jogue suas tranças" é bom?! Ou você só está esperando que algo do tipo aconteça com você?_

O lado bom daquela confusão era que pelo menos Ino admitia o fato de ser preconceituosa com seus gostos. O lado ruim era que ela precisava urgentemente de mais leitura.

- Para início de conversa, Romeu e Julieta não tem nada a ver com Rapunzel. Não misture as coisas.

- _Ah, me desculpe. Vou rezar ali no meu altar improvisado para que o santo Shakespeare pare de se revirar no túmulo._

_- _Por Deus, Ino, será que você poderia me levar a sério uma vez na vida?

- _Taí o problema, gata. Eu não consigo te levar a sério. Eu não _posso _te levar a sério. Se eu fizer isso, ai de você. Vai terminar pior do que agora com o Naruto, se jogando nos braços do primeiro rostinho bonito que aparecer na sua frente. Ou até mesmo do primeiro que se oferecer para abrir a porta do carro enquanto que a única intenção é te jogar na cama dele._

_- _Eu não sou assim, e você sabe disso - resmungou pronta para jogar na cara da amiga que eram muito diferentes em relação a relacionamento, afinal de contas, Sakura poderia muito bem ser ingênua, mas pelo menos não ficava com qualquer um com a desculpa de que estava apenas aproveitando seus últimos momentos de felicidade antes de ingressar na universidade.

- _Tudo bem, garota. Tudo bem. Se me der licença agora vou na manicure ajeitar minhas garras. Não é possível que nenhuma pérola apareça nessa sua festa amanhã._

Sakura nem ao menos despediu-se dela ao desligar o telefone. Estava chateada, é claro, mas não poderia negar que aquilo tudo que Ino dissera não deixava sua cabeça descansar em paz. Ficara indagando-se se realmente não estava fazendo certas escolhas erradas. Talvez devesse largar um pouco seu jeito mais sonhador de ser e encarar o mundo em que vivia de modo mais realista. Quem sabe assim não deixava de ser machucar tanto. Quem sabe não se tornaria que nem a maioria das garotas de sua idade, beijando vários sapos até finalmente encontrar alguém que não seja tão ruim quanto Naruto fora para si.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, voltando a abri-los quando a frustração e a raiva lhe abandonaram. Ainda encarando-se no espelho da penteadeira, pegou a fivela em formato de borboleta que possuía algumas pedras brilhantes adornando-a. Segurou duas mechas do cabelo na parte da frente e os levou de encontro um ao outro na parte de trás da cabeça, prendendo-os com a borboleta delicadamente. Não se sentia as mil maravilhas, mas estava bem o suficiente para passar a imagem de boa filha do grande senhor Haruno.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Desceu os degraus com cuidado para não terminar levando uma queda - algo que se tornara típico seu desde pequena - e com um sorriso tranquilo desmanchou a careta de irritação do pai quando este a viu.

- Uau... - foram as únicas palavras que ele pôde expressar, deixando Sakura um pouco desconfortável.

- Hm, obrigada papai.

- Você está deslumbrante! - ele exclamou segurando-a pela mão direita e fazendo-a girar devagar.

- Fizemos um ótimo trabalho, não foi? - emendou Sora juntando as mãos e exprimindo toda a felicidade que sentia naquele instante.

Apesar de serem ricos, Sakura podia bem dizer que tinha sim uma família perfeita. Seus pais nunca estiverem em crise, nunca fora necessário repreendê-la várias vezes, em noventa e cinco por cento do tempo estavam de bom humor e a apoiavam em tudo o que fizesse, em todas as decisões que tomasse. Nem mesmo os estresses do trabalho atrapalhavam o bem-estar dos Haruno e somente ali notara que sim, ela tinha muita sorte de tê-los por perto sempre.

Uma buzina pôde ser ouvida vindo do lado de fora e toda a calmaria que os habitava foi substituída pela correria.

- Certo, a limusine chegou - disse Mizuho - Vamos!

A noite estava encantadora. A luz brilhava feliz no céu e uma aura de paz se instalou no peito de Sakura, que suspirou aliviada por ter permitido a raiva ir embora. Não deixaria que nada estragasse esse momento tão especial para seus pais, fosse o que fosse. Até Ino teria que encontrar outra pessoa para irritar que não ela. Nada a abalaria. Permaneceria forte, determinada até o final da festa.

Seu ânimo cresceu ainda mais depois de admirar o enorme salão de festas que lhe aguardava. Não o conhecia e por isso seu queixo caíra quando saíram do veículo em direção ao tapete vermelho que a levaria até lá. A construção fora baseada em antigas arquiteturas, talvez quem sabe um barroco, não possuía tamanho conhecimento para identificar exatamente de qual era datava, mas sabia que era uma das coisas mais lindas que já vira. O prédio era pintado de um azul claro e adornado com branco, enfeitado com algumas estátuas de anjinhos brincando uns com os outros. Ao passarem pelo corredor e alcançaram o salão de festas - já lotado com boa parte dos convidados - Sakura prendeu o fôlego ao admirar uma escultura de gelo tamanho real de um cupido.

A orquestra presente em um pequeno palco à esquerda começou a dar início à música assim que aparecera com os pais. Todas as conversas foram interrompidas enquanto os olhares eram dirigidos a eles. Uma saraivada de palmas preencheu o ambiente à medida que chegavam ao centro do salão. Mizuho apertava as mãos de vários homens, sorrindo como Sakura nunca vira e agradecendo os elogios. Um microfone fora posto no local, o qual seu pai pegara, ato que silenciou qualquer outro barulho.

- Boa noite, meus queridos amigos! - sua voz ecoou por todos os lugares, a acústica era impressionante - Agradeço-lhes de todo o meu coração por terem perdido esta noite maravilhosa para vir até aqui prestigiar a mim, meus companheiros de trabalho e às duas mulheres da minha vida. É um prazer imensurável recebê-los enquanto comemoramos um século de existência da nossa empresa. Espero que possamos dar continuidade a este trabalho sempre, passando de geração em geração nossos aprendizados. Mais uma vez, obrigado por virem. Senhores! - exclamou dirigindo sua atenção à orquestra - Por favor, deem início à dança. Fiquem à vontade! Obrigado.

Em meio aos novos aplausos a orquestra obedeceu as ordens e começou a tocar alegremente, incitando alguns convidados a arranjarem seus pares e a cair na dança.

Várias pessoas desconhecidas vieram cumprimentar Sakura que não pôde fazer outra coisa senão correspondê-las educadamente, mostrando seu melhor sorriso e agradecendo os comentários acerca de seu vestido. Seus familiares aproximaram-se logo depois, abraçando-a e bagunçando seu cabelo o que a deixou um pouco chateada, mas como prometera a si mesma, não permitiria estragar aquela noite.

Quando deixara de ser sufocada por todos, encontrou seu olhar com o de Ino, que estava estonteante em um vestido vermelho colado e curto. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e a maquiagem dava a entender que ela viera com a intenção de provocar todas as atenções possíveis. Ao aproximar-se da amiga notou ainda que ela segurava uma taça de bebida na mão. Revirou os olhos e disse assim que estavam perto o suficiente uma da outra:

- Você realmente vai fazer isso aqui?

- Fazer o quê? - perguntou Ino sem dirigir-lhe o olhar, ela mais parecia uma loba analisando o terreno à procura de uma boa presa - Não estou fazendo nada de mais, garota.

- Não, não está, mas te conheço o suficiente para saber que você _vai _fazer alguma coisa. Só por favor, por favor mesmo - pediu erguendo os braços - não faça nada que arruíne essa festa.

- Se tinha tanto medo de que eu viesse, não deveria ter me convidado - agora a Yamanaka encarava a amiga, seu tom de voz não era nada amigável.

- Desculpe, desculpe Ino! - segurou as mãos dela, mordendo os lábios - Eu exagerei, ta bom? É que as coisas que conversamos ontem me deixaram pensando e eu fiquei um pouco magoada, mas... É difícil assumir isso. Mas eu acho que você tem toda a razão.

Ino estava prestes a tomar outro gole quando parou no meio do caminho para encará-la:

- Você o que?!

- É - riu da expressão da amiga - Fui muito idiota mesmo por ter achado que vivia em um dos livros... Você estava coberta de razão, Ino. Não se preocupe, daqui pra frente serei mais realista.

- Ah! Nunca pensei que te ouviria dizer algo assim - ela pulou nos braços de Sakura, abraçando-a do mesmo jeito que uma tia sua fizera - Estou tão orgulhosa de você. Sabe o que deveríamos fazer logo depois daqui?

- O que? - perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Devíamos ir em uma daquelas novas boates que abriram, no centro da cidade, sabe? Poderia ser uma ótima forma de comemorar esse seu novo "eu".

- Ino, sinceramente, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Podemos muito bem deixar pra comemorar meu novo "eu" - falou fazendo aspas com os dedos e revirando os olhos - em outra ocasião, depois de hoje não quero nem pensar em sair de casa.

- Azar o seu... - resmungou, dando de ombros.

Sakura estava prestes a revidar quando os olhos azuis da amiga se arregalaram e ela ficou parada... Ou melhor, petrificada. Ela nunca fizera algo assim antes, o que deixou Sakura um pouco preocupada.

- Ino? - perguntou passando a mão de cima para baixo na frente do rosto dela - Você está bem?

- Olha pra trás! - sussurrou ainda sem se mexer - Rápido!

Ao virar-se, dera de cara o salão extremamente cheio de pessoas. Em seu campo de visão aparecia a orquestra, seus pais conversando com todos os presentes e um primo pequeno seu brincando de chutar as canelas dos garçons, mas fora aquela paisagem nada parecia extremamente sério ou errado o suficiente para chocar sua amiga.

- O que eu deveria estar vendo, exatamente? - questionou, franzindo o cenho.

Com um suspiro de raiva, Ino agarrou com as duas mãos o rosto de Sakura e o direcionou para o lugar que gostaria que ela visse.

- Olhe bem ali!

A única coisa que dera tempo de perceber foi um homem, vestido de _smoking _preto - assim como todos os outros - sair de dentro do salão e caminhar para fora em direção ao jardim que ficava do lado de fora.

- Você viu?! - escutou Ino perguntar - Por favor, cabeção, diga que viu.

- Vi as costas dele. Mas o que tem de mais? - disse, tirando as mãos dela de seu cabelo bem penteado e voltando a encará-la.

- O que tem de mais? Esse homem era nada mais, nada menos, do que o cara mais gato que eu já vi na vida. Sério, com um desses só pra mim eu até que acreditava nessas suas historinhas ridículas, viu? Um verdadeiro pedaço de mal caminho... Uh, lá-lá - ela começou a abanar-se com uma das mãos enquanto bebia longos goles da taça.

Sakura riu de leve.

- Meu Deus, semana passada você disse a mesma coisa sobre o garçom daquela lanchonete e no fim das contas terminou irritada.

- Claro, porque, sinceramente garota, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que vai dar uns amassos no banco de trás de um fusquinha! Tenha dó.

Com um leve levantar de sobrancelhas, Ino avistou uma nova presa, do outro lado do salão.

- Santa vódka! Quem é _aquele_? - perguntou, apontando.

- O filho de um dos patrocinadores do papai. Ele era um verdadeiro pestinha quando éramos crianças! Não consigo passar nem dois segundo do lado dele.

- Hm, adoro pestinhas! - exclamou jogando a taça nas mãos de Sakura e "levantando" de uma forma nem um discreta o vestido - Não me espere acordada, querida.

Colocando a taça na bandeja de um garçom que passava por perto, a Haruno ergueu a saia do vestido e continuou andando pelo salão, procurando alguma outra companhia agradável para ajudá-la a superar as várias horas que ainda restavam daquela noite. Admirou a multidão perguntando-se de onde seu pai conseguira tantos _amigos._ Não que ele fosse antissocial, mas não era possível manter relações por tanto tempo com tamanha quantidade de gente. Apostava que boa parte estava ali apenas como um agregado dos verdadeiros colegas e associados da empresa. Precisava lembrar-se de perguntar isso ao pai mais tarde.

A música alterou-se do estilo animado para um mais lento, agora a maioria dos presentes já arranjara um par e jogava-se no meio da pista de dança. Percebeu os pais juntos, como há muito tempo não via e sorriu quando percebeu que os dois estavam precisando muito de um tempo a sós, mesmo que não fosse literalmente a sós.

Correu os olhos por todos os lugares, procurando algum familiar ou conhecido que estivesse disposto a acompanhá-la também, mas não obteve sucesso.

A escultura de cupido de gelo voltou a entrar no seu campo de visão e ela aproximou-se, passando pelos casais que dançavam, até alcançar o outro lado do recinto. Nunca havia visto algo assim pessoalmente e por um instante ficou vidrada na imagem. Com o dedo indicador, passou-o por toda a face do anjo, desejando descobrir como haviam feito aquilo. Um leve arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando, de repente, uma voz sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- O que faz uma senhorita tão bela quanto você sozinha?

A voz do rapaz era grave. Diferente de qualquer outra que já houvesse escutado, temeu virar-se e descobrir suas feições, preocupada que fosse mais algum louco tentando roubar-lhe um beijo - ou algo a mais - assim que baixasse a guarda.

- Eu... - gaguejou ainda sem encará-lo - Eu estou apenas... Admirando essa bela escultura.

Sakura não sabia como, mas sentiu que ele sorrira ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Achou-a bonita?

- Maravilhosa - sussurrou, com medo - Eu poderia ficar aqui a noite inteira.

Acreditou que ele entendesse isso como um pretexto para deixá-la em paz, mas o que ele fez fora totalmente o contrário.

- Então percebo que nós dois temos algo em comum... Só que eu poderia passar a noite inteira a admirá-_la, _senhorita Haruno. Não este pedaço de gelo.

Sakura estava prestes a reclamar de sua falta de respeito, quando criou coragem suficiente para olhá-lo. Tudo o que estava prestes a dizer sumiu ao dar de cara com os olhos mais lindos que já pudera ver na vida. Eram escuros, misteriosos e pareciam mais fundos do que aparentavam. Quando começara a namorar com Naruto achara que os pares de joias azuis eram bonitos, por serem raros e por trazerem sempre um tom de brincadeira, mas estava totalmente enganada quanto a serem bonitos. Na verdade, toda sua percepção de beleza mudara drasticamente no instante em que aquele homem aparecera na sua frente.

- Eu... Hã... - a gagueira não lhe abandonava - Obrigada, senhor...?

O rapaz pegou em sua mão e a beijou delicadamente, nunca nenhum garoto fizera aquilo com ela.

- Por favor, me chame de Sasuke.

Como se ele a estivesse hipnotizando, Sakura foi levada por ele para o meio da pista de dança, onde milhares de cabeças voltaram para os dois; cabeças que ela nem ao menos percebera, tão absorta ao momento que estava.

Sasuke pôs a mão em sua cintura e a guiou pelo salão, mantendo o contato visual e sorrindo com os lábios de lado, algo extremamente charmoso aos olhos da garota. Não conseguia emitir nenhum tipo de som ou palavra, mal sentia sua pernas, talvez se ele não a estivesse segurando ela já teria desabado há muito. Sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar e seu coração a bater forte no peito, como que pronto para sair e alçar voo a qualquer momento. Nada parecia ser absurdo ao lado dele, se lhe dissessem que estavam flutuando, ela teria acredito, porque era assim que se sentia.

Uma leve movimentação atrás dele a fez desprender-se do encanto por poucos segundos: Ino estava com uma mão presa ao pescoço do filho do patrocinador e com a outra ela apontava freneticamente para Sasuke, os lábios dela formavam palavras que Sakura não conseguia codificar. Ela não tinha nenhuma condição de entender, sua mente dava voltas e mais voltas. Franziu o cenho, indicando que nada entendia.

De tanto permanecer assim, o rapaz intrigou-se e perguntou-lhe, atraindo seu olhar imediatamente:

- Algo errado?

- Não! - apressou-se em dizer, sorrindo exageradamente - Está tudo muito bem, só a minha amiga que... Bem, está empolgada com o novo... Hã... Companheiro.

Sasuke dirigiu o olhar para Ino e sorriu em desdém. Conhecia o tal _companheiro._

- O nome dele é Kiba - falou, jogando-a em um dos braços enquanto a descia lentamente próximo ao chão, erguendo-a logo em seguida - Estudamos juntos quando éramos pequenos.

- Sério? - questionou, encantada. Na verdade, qualquer coisa que ele falasse não deixaria de lhe encantar.

- Ah, sim - sua voz ficava cada vez mais aveludada - Não nos dávamos muito bem, mas não tenho nada que reclamar.

- Fico feliz! Minha amiga está precisando urgentemente de alguém decente uma vez ou outra.

O sorriso torto retornou aos lábios dele, provocando mais uma corrente elétrica por todo o corpo de Sakura.

Os dois juntos pareciam ser o casal mais bonito da festa, nenhum outro presente falava de outra coisa. E essa tamanha atenção estava começando a deixar o pobre rapaz perturbado, o que não passou despercebido por ela.

- Você está bem?

- Eu... Sim, por que pergunta?

- Nada, você só aparenta está um pouco ansioso. Precisa de um pouco de ar fresco?

- Na verdade - respondeu, parando a dança -, eu adoraria que me acompanhasse até os jardins. O que acha?

- Eu adoraria - respondeu, dando seu melhor sorriso.

Com a mão presa ao braço de Sasuke, os dois deixaram o salão - ainda observados por todos - e adentraram no clima frio e agradável da noite. A lua permanecia magnífica em meio às poucas nuvens invisíveis no céu. E mesmo com pouca claridade, parecia que Sasuke brilhava à medida que caminhavam para dentro do imenso jardim. Assim como a bela escultura de gelo que vira dentro do salão, do lado de fora novas esculturas apareciam, essas feitas com a própria variedade de plantas e flores do jardim. Formas de animais, pessoas apareciam enquanto caminhavam.

Poderia parecer idiotice, mas ela sentia-se como se estivesse dentro de um dos contos de fada que lera durante toda sua vida. Ino havia perdido. Ela finalmente estava provando que príncipes encantados existiam e que ela havia acabado de encontrar o seu.

De tão sonhadora que permanecera nos últimos minutos Sakura só percebera a distância que se encontravam da festa quando Sasuke a parou e a encarou. Estavam apenas os dois ali, um ao lado do outro. Ele permanecia com a expressão de calma, apesar de parecer ainda muito nervoso. Perguntou-se se ela seria, quem sabe, o motivo de suas emoções e entregou-se à felicidade quando essa ideia atravessou-lhe os pensamentos. Sim, só podia ser ela. Deus, ele sentia-se do mesmo jeito!

- Sakura... - o modo como ele sussurrava seu nome a arrepiava.

- Sim?

- Eu... - ele ergueu os dedos e começou a passá-los por toda a extensão de seu rosto, causando ainda mais arrepios - Não sei bem como te dizer, mas... Vir aqui esta noite contigo... Foi a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer.

Se a pedissem para encontrar uma boa forma de descrevê-lo seria: um verdadeiro deus grego.

- Sasuke, eu também estou muito feliz de estar aqui - aproximou-se dele, já ficando impaciente por não selarem de uma vez por todas as vontades que consumiam a ambos.

- Você confia em mim?

- É claro que confio.

Ela sabia que estava sendo estúpida em confiar em alguém que acabara de conhecer, mas o modo como ele a fazia sentir parecia preencher qualquer outra necessidade de conhecimento prévio que pudesse ter com outras pessoas.

- Então permite-me fazer uma surpresa?

- Claro! O que é?

- Primeiro... - ele desceu a mão e agarrou-lhe pela cintura, virando-a lentamente e colocando seus corpos, ela de costas à ele - Quero que você feche o olhos, esqueça tudo que está acontecendo em sua vida, todos com quem convive e foque apenas em nós dois, aqui. Pode fazer isso pra mim?

- Já estou fazendo...

- Ótimo - ele sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido - Agora... - Sakura sentia que ele mexia em algo dentro do paletó e sentiu que desmaiaria, tamanha a força com a qual seu coração batia de ansiedade - lembre de que, não importa o que aconteça, estou aqui para te proteger.

- Sim - respondeu, inconscientemente enquanto sentia que os lábios dele beijavam seu rosto.

- Sakura...?

- Sim?

- Eu sinto muito!

Com um movimento brusco, sentiu que algo pressionava-lhe as narinas com força. Abriu os olhos assustada e quando deu por si, Sasuke tapava-lhe a boca e o nariz com um pedaço de papel. Um cheiro terrível começou a invadir seu corpo, toda a sua força esvaindo-lhe enquanto os olhos fechavam pesadamente.

Ainda conseguiu ter um leve vislumbre de homens, encapuzados aparecendo no jardim à sua volta e conversando com Sasuke. Um deles a colocou nas costas e a levou para longe. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua boca não respondia aos seus comandos.

A última coisa da qual se lembrava, era de que Ino tentara lhe alertar que Sasuke era o rapaz que vira anteriormente. O que desaparecera antes que pudesse vê-lo... A amiga havia acertado em uma coisa: ele realmente era um pedaço de mal caminho.

* * *

Esse foi um dos maiores capítulos que já escrevi desde que voltei a postar minhas histórias. Gostei de escrevê-lo e espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-lo.

Então... O que acharam? Preciso melhorar?

Façam o que tem que fazer! rs Tentarei postar mais rápido da próxima vez. Obrigada aos que deixaram review no capítulo anterior.

Té depois! xx


	4. Capítulo 4

O casarão que se estendia logo após a subida inclinada em direção à montanha era incrivelmente gigantesco. Estendia-se por todo o terreno, com os portões separando-o do mundo exterior, o que concebia um jardim ainda mais imenso e com uma quantidade variada de tipos de flores e plantas por cada lado. O silêncio era sepulcral como se nenhum ser vivo se atrevesse a quebrá-lo. A noite e a névoa espessa que se encontravam ali em um dos pontos mais altos de Konoha, diminuindo a temperatura a mínimas inesperadas.

Parecia que até mesmo o ambiente estava daquele modo para recebê-los, como que desconfiando do mal que fizeram e do terror que propagariam a partir dali. As sombras provocadas pela incidência da luz do luar sobre a mansão formaram um tapete escuro sobre onde pararam o veículo. Se não fosse pelo longo período em que ficara trancafiado longe de qualquer sinal de civilização, Sasuke poderia muito bem dizer que o local, mesmo belo, dava-lhe arrepios. Acreditava que se uma palavra fosse pronunciada poderia converter-se em ecos durante vários minutos, tamanha era a sensação de vazio que ali perdurava.

Com um movimento brusco, Deidara fora o primeiro a mexer-se no banco do motorista, arrancando a máscara que usava e abrindo a porta do carro. Revirou os olhos enquanto notava que suas ações não eram imitadas pelos colegas.

- Sempre tenho que fazer tudo sozinho... - murmurou enquanto dirigia-se até a parte traseira e destrancava o porta-malas, onde a herdeira Haruno jazia desacordada e amordaçada.

Quando dirigiu-se ao caminho de cascalho, - segurando Sakura por sobre os ombros - entre os arbustos e árvores de formatos esquisitos, foi que o resto da quadrilha percebia que havia muito ainda a ser feito.

O barulho provocado pelas batidas das portas, a retirada dos objetos e a constante correria de cada um presente acabou sendo suficiente para tirar Sasuke de seu pequeno transe. Percebendo que demorara demais para agir, decidiu em entrar na mansão de mãos vazias. Ainda estava vestido com o _smoking, _agora desabotoado e um pouco sujo devido às tentativas fracassadas da garota de tentar escapar. Ficara surpreso com a força que possuía. Talvez o choque e a adrenalina juntos a ajudaram no feito.

Seu sapatos de couro arrastavam a areia do jardim enquanto andava a passos apressados. Daria tudo para iniciar aquela última reunião de uma vez, retornar à seu esconderijo e começar a colocar a melhor parte de todo o plano em ação, de uma vez por todas. Fora até que muito divertido iludir a rosinha, mas não fora feito para chamegos e frescurinhas. Precisava, desesperadamente, mostrar a todos os outros do que era capaz. Só que para isso acontecer, aquela noite deveria acabar o mais rápido possível.

Ao alcançarem a porta, notou que Deidara permanecia parado, com o rosto enrugado e a boca contorcida em uma carranca.

- Algum problema? - perguntou, irônico.

- Abra logo a merda da porta. A garota pesa mais do que aparenta!

Com movimentos lentos e calmos, Sasuke girou a maçaneta devagar, deliciando-se com o desespero do loiro que mais parecia estar uma caminhonete. Riu enquanto adentravam a mansão, seguidos pelos outros. Qualquer barulho que fizesse parte do bando sumiu quando perceberam a figura escura e séria de Itachi no meio da sala. Todas as luzes do lugar estavam apagadas, só era possível enxergar algo graças a enorme quantidade de velas espalhadas em estantes e mesas. O Uchiha mais velho retirou uma chave dourada do bolso e a jogou na direção de Konan, que a pegou com agilidade nas mãos, usando-a para trancar a porta pela qual todos haviam passado há pouco.

Com um uivo de dor e um longo suspiro, Deidara depositou o corpo de Sakura em um enorme sofá bege, que estava coberto por uma espécie de sacola de plástico. Logo começaram a notar que todos os móveis da casa estavam daquele jeito: embrulhados como que para uma mudança.

- Vejo que executaram o plano com perfeição - falou Itachi, sorrindo diabolicamente em direção a Sasuke - Conseguiu seduzi-la de verdade?

- Nenhum mulher resiste aos meus encantos, irmão - respondeu Sasuke, sentando-se em um pufe vermelho desbotado, o barulho do plástico fora alto em meio a tanto vazio e silêncio.

- Culpa da genética.

Alguns reviraram os olhos, outros apenas resmungaram, mas o único a pronunciar-se fora Sasori:

- Então... Será que podemos analisar nossos feitos logo? Precisamos retornar à sede e começar a organizar tudo para amanhã depressa. Não sabemos se alguém já deu por falta dela ou se viram a mensagem que deixamos.

- Mensagem? - questionou Konan - Que mensagem? Não estava no plano deixarmos uma pista sobre nós... Ou será que vocês idiotas - apontou acusadoramente para Deidara e Sasori - fizeram a estupidez de estragar tudo?

- Fique quieta! - rosnou Sasori - O próprio Itachi nos pediu que o fizesse, ingrata. Como quer que consigamos o dinheiro se nem ao menos o exigimos? Foi o nosso primeiro contato com os Haruno. Só precisamos torcer para que encontrem. O loiro aguado inventou de deixar a carta entre um dos arbustos!

- E onde mais queria que a colocasse? Jogada no ponche?

- O que está feito, está feito! - Sasuke exclamou, irritando-se - Parem por dois segundos com essas brigas ridículas e concentrem-se. Vai dar tudo certo, uma hora ou outra irão dar pela falta dela, nem que isso demore a noite inteira. Quando não a encontrarem, ficarão desesperados e uma busca será efetuada nos arredores do salão e no jardim. A mensagem será entregue.

- E o que dizia, exatamente, essa mensagem? - perguntou Konan, cruzando os braços, sentindo-se um pouco traída por não ter ficado ciente daquela parte.

- Exigia o dinheiro, como todo bom sequestro que se preze e, é claro, que não tentassem contatar a polícia - respondeu Deidara - Avisamos ainda que mandaríamos mais informações à medida que eles nos obedecessem. Se eu não me engano, Zetsu está vigiando-os neste exato instante, dentro de uma das vans que deixamos por perto da festa. Dará o sinal se eles saírem da linha e não respeitarem nossas exigências.

Com um rápido olhar para o corpo inerte à sua frente, Itachi pronunciou-se mais uma vez:

- Se tudo correu como o planejado, devemos agir. Todos vocês receberam suas funções ontem à noite, quero que dirijam-se aos cômodos desta mansão de acordo com o que lhes foi ordenado e preparem tudo. Quero sair daqui antes das duas da manhã. Mãos à obra.

O barulho foi reinstaurado no meio do grupo que começou a abrir as diversas malas e bagagens que trouxeram, abrindo-as com sons estrondosos no chão enquanto dali saiam diversos instrumentos que Sasuke só pudera presenciar nos pouquíssimos filmes que assistira quando muito pequeno. Esperou que alguém lhe dissesse o que fazer, mas nenhuma alma viva parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo. Assoprando com impaciência, levantou-se do pufe e caminhou na direção do irmão, colocando a mão direita sobre seu ombro, impedindo-o de subir pelas escadas ao andar de cima.

- Algum problema? - Itachi perguntou.

- O que _eu _devo fazer? Não chegou ao meu conhecimento nada sobre essa etapa do plano.

- Ah, mas é claro. Quase me esqueci de você - respondeu sem alterar suas expressões sérias - Leve a garota para o porão. Fica logo ali no final do corredor à esquerda. Desça as escadas e cuidado para não cair, esse corpo ainda tem muito a nos oferecer.

Sasuke não entendeu se ele referia-se ao seu corpo ou ao de Sakura, mas obedeceu mesmo assim. Com uma leve reverência, virou-lhe as costas e foi até o sofá. Colocando uma das mãos atrás do pescoço fino e frio e a outra por baixo de seu vestido - na altura do joelho -, carregou-a na direção da escuridão que se estendia mais à frente. Nenhuma vela encontrava-se naquele caminho e por um segundo sentiu-se como se estivesse de volta ao passado, alguns meses antes, preso sem nenhuma presença humana, nenhuma luz, em uma cela terrível. As imagens terríveis que dos fantasmas que o assombravam nos pesadelos que tinham constantemente naquele período retornavam agora. Não tinha medo do escuro, estava muito longe disso. Mas a cada passo que dava, parecia que o ar ficava mais rarefeito. Havia algo de errado com aquela mansão e ele não sabia bem o que. Sentiu que o peso de Sakura em seus braços parecia aumentar e tentou ficar mais relaxado, era tudo psicológico, era tudo causado pelos traumas que fizeram parte de sua vida desde novo. Não podia falhar. Precisa impressionar Itachi e todos os outros da Akatsuki. Ou pelo menos fazer com que o invejassem.

Alcançou a porta que levava ao porão e com rapidez pôde girar a maçaneta e começar a descer os degraus. Se é que era possível, o cômodo ali embaixo era ainda mais escuro. Procurou por algum tipo de interruptor que pudesse dar-lhe algum sinal do que havia lá embaixo, temia bater em alguma parede ou esbarrar em algo. Tateou a parede assim que chegou ao último degrau. Jogou a garota nos ombros e, com a mão livre, encontrou uma corda de metal, mais gelada do que seu próprio coração. Puxou-a para baixo e o cômodo foi iluminado. Uma espessa parede verde-musgo, suja e acabada estendia-se de onde estava até uns bons dez metros à frente. Nada havia ali exceto ratos, insetos e outras coisas que não saberia dizer bem o que. Logo ao lado de onde estava, encontrou dois pares de correntes presos à parede. Acreditava que Sakura deveria ficar feliz pelo tratamento que estava levando, pelo menos não seria forçada a permanecer de pé o tempo inteiro, as correntes permitiam que ela sentasse ou deitasse, de acordo com suas vontades. Mesmo que Sasuke soubesse que a última coisa que passaria pela cabeça da garota quando acordasse era algum sinal de felicidade.

Colocou o corpo dela, delicadamente, no chão. O cheiro daquele porão era terrível, invadia e queimava as narinas, além de causar um leve enjoo no estômago. Já presenciara locais como aquele e estava acostumado com a putrefação e a presença de animais nada agradáveis que colaboraram com o odor, mas mesmo com toda sua experiência, não deixava de ser extremamente desagradável estar ali.

Ele então pegou dois pares de correntes e as prendeu aos pés de Sakura, os sapatos de salto ainda estavam presos a eles, portanto Sasuke os tirou e decidiu jogá-los fora, não iria precisar deles nem tão cedo. Com os pares restantes de correntes ele amarrou os braços da Haruno e levantou-se. Encarou-a por um tempo, lembra-se bem dela quando pequeno, mesmo que ela talvez nem soubesse de sua existência. Ou do quanto perdido e ferido por dentro já se encontrava com poucos anos de vida.

Balançou a cabeça e despediu-se, mentalmente, de qualquer tipo de afeição que pudesse restar a alguém que apenas conhecera de longe. Afinal de contas, ela e as outras crianças, na época, foram as poucas pessoas que nunca lhe fizeram nenhum tipo de mal. Sentia-se um traidor, do mesmo jeito que se sentira quando encontrou-se com Ino e Kiba na festa. Mas era preciso acabar com aquilo, era preciso crescer e fazer algo - pelo menos uma vez - para si.

Subiu novamente as escadas, deixou a luz acessa para que o choque de Sakura fosse menor ao acordar, queria evitar gritos, choros e gemidos o máximo que pudesse. Alcançou o nível térreo da mansão e encontrou os colegas de quadrilha agitados, correndo de um lado para o outro, subindo e descendo, mexendo em computadores, câmeras e outros aparelhos eletrônicos. Até mesmo binóculos e lunetas podiam ser encontrados ali. Não estava ciente do que eles preparavam, por isso aproximou-se de Konan que estava sentada em um dos pufes, com um laptop no colo. Mexia as mãos com extrema rapidez e habilidade enquanto os olhos corriam pela tela, estava em um página da internet que falava sobre a grande festa dos Haruno, em uma outra aba encontrava-se um documento no qual ela escrevia, digitando algumas partes da matéria que lia e acrescentando notas.

- O que está fazendo? - Sasuke perguntou, olhando por sobre o ombro dela.

- Estou nos mantendo atualizados, Zetsu ainda não deu nenhum sinal, portanto acredito que tudo esteja correndo bem. Só que mesmo assim precisamos ter certeza de tudo ou todo o esforço não valerá de nada.

Konan não tirava os olhos do computador para responder, parecia até mesmo que estava no piloto automático enquanto conversavam.

- E o que são todos esses equipamentos? Pensei que apenas a deixaríamos sendo vigiada aqui e retornaríamos a sede.

- Estão aqui para que possamos monitorar tanto a Haruno quanto o responsável por guardá-la.

- Por que isso? Se vocês não confiam no cara que vai fazer o trabalho deixem com alguém que o fará sem problema.

- Você faz perguntas demais, Uchiha - resmungou ela, finalmente voltando-se para ele - Pensei que já estivesse a par de tudo. Onde você estava ontem à noite, por falar nisso? Tivemos uma reunião de emergência justamente para acertarmos esses pequenos detalhes.

- Itachi me pediu para ficar de olho na Haruno o dia inteiro. Parece que ela comentou com uma amiga que talvez não fosse para a festa e ele queria se certificar disso.

- E ela decidiu ir do nada? - questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei bem, grampeei o quarto, mas a recepção estava horrível. O que pude escutar foi o suficiente para descobrir que ela iria.

Com passos pesados na escada, Sasori apareceu um pouco suado e com a respiração ofegante. Ele gritou:

- Seu irmão deseja falar com você! Seja rápido, estamos com pouco tempo.

Sasuke saiu de perto de Konan e dirigiu-se ao andar de cima. Aquele lado da mansão também estava cercado por velas dos dois lados do corredor. Uma fileira delas estendia-se no chão, como que mostrando-lhe o caminho que deveria seguir. Perguntou-se o motivo de Itachi estar tão calado e por não ter alertado-lhe sobre os detalhes da segunda fase do plano, esperava que estivesse sendo convocado naquele momento para ficar com a parte principal da terceira fase. Já havia provado que podia servir de isca, mas também queria mostrar que a Akatsuki, sem ele, não conseguiria êxito.

Alcançou o quarto do final do corredor e abriu a porta. O recinto também mantinha-se mal iluminado, sem nenhuma outra fonte de luz que não de velas.

Itachi estava no centro do quarto, ali havia uma cama, um armário branco - que parecia muito antigo apesar de encontrar-se em bom estado - e uma outra porta que, ele acreditava, levasse a um banheiro ou a outro quarto, quem sabe. Os olhos escuros dele estavam fixos na janela, as cortinas balançavam dançando junto ao vento que entrava frio, cortante, mesmo estando ainda no finzinho do verão. Sasuke não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, se deveria falar algo ou aproximar-se. Com sorte, seu irmão saiu de seu breve transe e tornou a encará-lo, um sorriso estranho brincava em seus lábios.

- Você fez um bom trabalho esta noite. Foi rápido, ágil... Creio que nenhum outro membro desta quadrilha poderia ter sido tão eficiente quanto você.

O Uchiha mais novo nada respondeu. Esperou ouvir as palavras que por tanto tempo ansiara, não queria estragar uma memória tão especial para si.

- Fico impressionado, a cada segundo que passa, contigo. Me pergunto se isso é mesmo culpa do nosso DNA ou se é apenas você que se sobressai aos outros. Talvez seja uma mistura desses dois fatores, ou não. Isso não importa a nós dois agora! Estamos passando por um período bastante delicado e precisamos manter os nossos mais fortes por perto para que tudo corra como o planejado. Pensei diversas vezes em pôr Sasori, Deidara, Konan ou qualquer outro membro da Akatsuki para realizar essa tarefa, porém... Não sei como expressar em palavras... No fim das contas, parecia que nenhum deles era a peça certa que eu deveria usar no tabuleiro. No instante em que você saiu daquela sala de reunião mês passado eu percebi que seu dom devia ser utilizado logo.

- Tenho me esforçado mais do que poderia imaginar, irmão. Os últimos seis meses foram os piores de minha existência, mas foram necessários para que eu me tornasse o que sou hoje.

Um riso escapou da boca de Itachi, fazia muito tempo que Sasuke não o via rir.

- Eu sei disso. Sei também que você é nossa arma secreta, a mais forte. Com certeza sua descrição será utilizada pelas testemunhas da festa e, principalmente, pela amiga vagabunda da Haruno. Mas nada que eu não possa distrair enquanto você age.

- Estarei pronto para qualquer coisa que vier. Não irei vacilar, isso é uma promessa.

Aproximando-se de Sasuke com passos lentos, Itachi colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz. Examinou-lhe dos pés à cabeça e manteve a expressão sacana no rosto.

- Nunca prometa nada a ninguém. É mais perigoso do que pode aparentar. Além do mais, nunca sabemos o que poderá acontecer no dia de amanhã - concluiu afastando-se novamente, retornando a fixar o olhar na janela aberta - Pode ser que hoje você me jure fidelidade, mas depois faça simplesmente o contrário. Hoje eu sou a pessoa que você deseja impressionar e superar, amanhã eu poderei ser substituído por outro. Portanto, diga que cumprirá com o que diz, mas nunca mantenha nenhum laço de promessa ou juramento. Está me ouvindo?

Seu tom de voz era baixo, mas as palavras saíam de forma dura.

- Mas eu nunca o trairia. Antes de tudo somos do mesmo sangue, Itachi. Você é a única pessoa que me restou depois que os Haruno destruíram nossa família. Não irei acabar com qualquer tipo de contato que temos hoje. Eu _prometo _que não deixarei nada atrapalhar o plano.

- Ainda acho que não deveria manter esse juramento... - suspirou, pesadamente - Contudo, o aceitarei. Estou esperando resultados, Sasuke e é isso que eu desejo ver. Não me decepcione.

- Jamais faria isso - sussurrou - Se me der licença agora, irei voltar a um dos carros, pretendo chegar à sede e começar a organizar a planta do prédio. Já preparei alguns esquemas que podem nos ajudar a infiltrar no cofre e...

- Pare! - exclamou Itachi, erguendo o braço, ainda de costas para o irmão - Não perca seu tempo falando-me de suas ideias. Já elaboramos tudo que deveria ser elaborado. Receio ter sido um erro meu não ter avisado-lhe disto antes, mas seus serviços não serão mais necessários na terceira parte do nosso plano, como você deve ter imaginado.

- O quê?! - o grito de frustração irrompeu da garganta de Sasuke - O que você quer dizer com isso?!

- Sinto muito desapontá-lo logo agora que finalmente tivemos nosso momento tocante entre família - falou, em tom irônico, caminhando na direção da porta que dava para fora do quarto.

- Mas eu pensei que fosse o melhor de todos na Akatsuki. Passei dias infernais naquela merda de prisão, treinando, amadurecendo para não fazer nada?!

- E você é o melhor. E é exatamente por isso que o manteria aqui, na mansão.

As palavras de Itachi pareciam ficar cada vez mais ridículas aos ouvidos de Sasuke. Como em nome dos deuses ele poderia ter sido idiota o suficiente por realmente acreditar que seu irmão estava dando-lhe o devido valor?

- Na mansão? - perguntou em falsa calma, cada nervo de seu corpo tremendo de raiva.

- Sim. Você será o encarregado de cuidar de nossa preciosa hóspede pelos próximos meses! Cuide para que ela coma, durma, permaneça intacta até o devido momento em que a usaremos. Não permita que ela faça nenhum contato com o mundo lá fora e isso inclui qualquer comunicação com parentes, amigos e afins ou até mesmo ouvir o rádio, assistir televisão e ligar o computador. Assim que sairmos desta casa levaremos conosco nossos equipamentos, o que significa que você também terá que conviver do mesmo modo que ela. Longe de qualquer sinal que nos exponha.

- _Por quê_?! - falou entre dentes.

- Por que o coloquei aqui? Ora, ainda não percebeu, irmão? Você é nossa melhor arma, nossa carta na manga. Precisamos de você para o momento final. Para o massacre, pensei que era isso o que realmente desejava.

- E era! Mas não estava nos meus planos ficar de babá da mimadinha enquanto vocês se encarregam do trabalho de verdade. Estou atrás da minha vingança tanto quanto você ou qualquer outro deste maldito grupo. Tenho tanto direito de participar de tudo quanto todos eles, ainda mais do que alguns! Então por que diabos estão me mantendo aqui? Longe de qualquer atividade que eu possa realizar?

- Porque precisamos protegê-lo! Se algo der errado e perdemos alguém pelo menos não é o mais forte ou o mais ágil ou o mais inteligente!

As últimas fases pronunciadas ficaram suspensas no ar enquanto o grito de Itachi ecoava pelo cômodo e pelo corredor. Sasuke começara a pedir - sem saber exatamente a quem ou a que - que ninguém mais ouvisse a conversa. Já se sentia envergonhado demais por estar sendo deixado para trás.

- Você prometeu me obedecer.

- Eu prometi ter sucesso no que eu fizesse! - resmungou.

- Então cumpra com sua palavra e faça o que estou ordenando da melhor forma possível. Mandarei alguém vir checá-lo à medida que o tempo passar. Deixaremos um celular descartável em cima da mesa da sala. Não utilize-o, espere que nós o contatemos. Não permita que seus sentimentos aflorem agora e nos ponha a perder tudo o que planejamos por tanto tempo. Prove-me que é capaz até mesmo de ficar montando guarda e eu juro que nunca mais o colocarei em uma missão tão ridícula.

Sasuke soltou uma risada.

- Achei que não devêssemos fazer juramentos.

Itachi franziu o cenho, irritado.

- Apenas faça o que eu mandei.

Com uma batida forte da porta, o Uchiha mais velho saiu do quarta e dirigiu-se à saída, todos os outros membros da quadrilha já estavam prontos e seguiram o líder até o local onde haviam estacionados os carros.

Sasuke permaneceu parado na posição em que seu irmão o deixara. Um turbilhão de sensações horrorosas percorrendo seu corpo, começou a tremer descontroladamente enquanto um urro de ódio escapava-lhe da boca e seu punho acertava o guarda-roupa que estava atrás de si. A porta do mesmo - já velha e acabada - ficou em pedaços, um buraco gigante ali para lembrá-lo que havia sido feito de tolo pela única pessoa que confiara.

Estava prestes a destruir tudo o que sobrara inteiro naquele cômodo quando algo chamou sua atenção. Por um instante pareceu apenas sua própria mente bagunçada tentando deixar-lhe ainda mais confuso, mas depois percebeu que eram gritos. E vinham de alguns andares abaixo.

Somando a raiva com a irritação que aquele barulho causava, Sasuke saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas completamente transtornado. Atravessou o corredor escuro e desceu mais uma vez até alcançar o nível do porão, onde Sakura estava de pé, tentando - inutilmente - soltar-se das correntes.

- _Socorro! Alguém me ajude pelo amor de Deus! _

Sua voz estava esganiçada de tanto que gritava, seu vestido e seu cabelo bagunçados agora e sujos, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto como cascatas e manchavam o resto da maquiagem que sobrara. Sasuke pôs as mãos nos ouvidos, na tentativa de parar com o barulho, era extremamente torturante ouvi-la gritar, não porque se sentisse mal pelo que ela sofria, mas porque aquilo o lembrava de um período na prisão, onde fora obrigado a assistir seus companheiros de cela serem torturados, alguns deles até a morte. O trauma causou uma cicatriz maior do que ele poderia pensar.

E juntamente com toda a frustração e a raiva que ele sentia, ficou de pé na frente de Sakura, o que a calou por pouco tempo.

- _Você... - _ela sussurrou, a voz embargada pelo choro - Tudo isso que me aconteceu foi POR CULPA SUA!

- Cale a boca, sua imbecil! - ele revidou, levantando uma das mãos, ameaçando bate-la.

- VAI! Me bate! Você já ta com meio caminho andado pro inferno, seu filho da mãe! Meus pais vão fazer questão de que isso aconteça. SOCORRO!

"_Cuide para que ela permaneça intacta..."_

As palavras de Itachi rodaram sua cabeça no instante em que ia deferir o golpe de seu punho contra a pele rosada da garota. Soltou um uivo de raiva e deu meia-volta, retornando ao andar de cima. Arrancou um pedaço do plástico que revestia um dos pufes e voltou ao porão. Sakura agora estava em silêncio, encarando-o assustada, talvez até surpresa por ele ter se interrompido.

- O que vai fazer comigo? - perguntou, tentando soar forte.

- Apenas cale a boca - cuspiu ao amordaça-la com força.

As esmeraldas que poucas horas antes haviam olhado-o com amor agora estavam recheados com pavor e descrença. E mesmo com o plástico em volta de sua boca, ela não se cansou e continuou a berrar até o máximo que podia. Mesmo o som tendo diminuído, o rapaz não mais aguentava aquilo.

- Quando aprender a se comportar - disse puxando a corrente de metal e apagando a luz, deixando o cômodo escuro como breu - vai começar a ganhar privilégios. Até lá... Aproveite sua hospedagem.

E saiu fechando a porta bruscamente ao chegar no topo da escada.

* * *

Oi, queridos!

Taí mais um capítulo, acho que ficou legalzinho rs perdoem os erros de gramática ou de digitação que eventualmente apareceram. Vou tentar postar nesse período de duas semanas pra dar tempo de vocês lerem com calma e dar tempo também eu conciliar minha vida pessoal com a escrita dessa história.

Só gostaria de tirar dúvidas de duas leitoras aqui, bem rapidinho:

**Cah Hoshiko**: Olá, tudo bem? (: Muitíssimo obrigada pela tua review. Fiquei super feliz de lê-la, você não tem ideia! Que bom que está gostando! Quanto ao fato deles se apaixonarem "rápido" nem precisa se preocupar, sei que a Sakura no capítulo anterior ficou encantada pelo Sasuke rápido demais, mas era essa minha intenção, que ela tivesse uma ilusão, mas que foi destruída, com o passar dos capítulos você vai entender que tudo teve um propósito. Obrigada de verdade pela review, espere que goste deste.

**Brunnah**: Oi, como vai? Obrigada pela review, adorei lê-la também! Espero que você tenha entendido mais ou menos sobre essa relação deles com esse capítulo. Se não, aqui vai a explicação: O Sasuke e a Sakura estudaram juntos quando pequenos, mas ela nunca prestou atenção nele! Nunca sentaram pra conversar ou brincar, nem nada do tipo. Por isso ela não se lembra dele. O fato dele lembrar é porque ele, em sua solidão, era muito observador! E digamos que uma garota de cabelo rosa não seja a coisa mais fácil de se esquecer, não é verdade? rs Mas é isso. Espero que esteja gostando! Obrigada mesmo pela review.

E é isso, deixem reviews se for da vontade, podem criticar, falar bem ou mal, fica a cargo de vocês (: Obrigada por acompanharem, fiquei extremamente feliz pelas reviews, vocês nem fazem ideia.

Beijos e até a próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

- _Não tenha medo, Sasuke... Tudo vai ficar bem._

A imagem estava borrada e o mundo parecia estar girando, contudo, a voz era reconhecível.

- _Aonde você vai, mamãe?_

- _Estou indo atrás do papai. Não precisa se preocupar, certo?_

_- Eu quero ir com você... - _sussurrou, assustado.

- _Não posso levá-lo, meu amor, é perigoso demais._

_- Eu sou corajoso, mamãe. O papai que disse. Eu posso ajudar._

Um estrondo pôde ser ouvido a alguns metros de distância e o garoto apertou o corpo da mãe ainda mais forte. Sua visão insistia em continuar embaçada.

- _Meu filho, eu preciso ir. O papai precisa de mim. Ficaremos bem, acredite em mim! - _a mulher beijou durante alguns segundos a cabeça da criança e, mantendo-o às escondidas, saiu do local onde estavam.

- _Mamãe...?! - _seus olhos começaram a arder devido ao choro que ameaçava romper o silêncio.

De repente... Um estrondo maior.

- _MAMÃE!_

E Sasuke acorda atordoado.

Os olhos escuros fitam o banheiro vazio e gelado pelo sereno da noite. Pela posição dos raios solares no espelho do cômodo, supôs que o nascer do Sol ocorrera há menos de meia hora. Não lembrava de ter caído num sono tão profundo, mas com certeza lembrava do motivo que o levara até ali.

Os resmungos e barulhos provocados por Sakura duraram mais de uma hora depois que ele a abandonara no porão. Era difícil conseguir se concentrar em uma saída para o plano estúpido de Itachi com a garota dando-lhe nos nervos. Caminhou por cada lado da maldita mansão e verificou cada quarto, não tivera tempo suficiente para reconhecer o terreno antes de ser abandonado às traças. Sabia que em parte era drama seu, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se incomodado com aquela tarefa.

O banheiro do último andar era o canto mais afastado do porão em toda a casa. A raiva era tanta que nem ao menos pensou na hipótese de adormecer em algum local mais confortável. Talvez fosse castigo pelo que fizera com a Haruno.

- Ah, quem se importa? - resmungou consigo mesmo enquanto esticava-se, sentindo as dores de uma noite mal dormida.

O pesadelo que lhe fizera companhia no pouco tempo de sono ao qual teve direito, já era um amigo conhecido. Nos seis terríveis meses que vivera durante o seu treinamento não houvera uma única noite em que não sonhasse com o dia da morte dos pais. Acreditava que passara a vida toda suprimindo os acontecimentos daquela época e agora, com as brutalidades que vivia, tudo estava vindo à tona. No começo, gostava daquilo. Ver a mãe dava-lhe forças para seguir em frente, mas com o passar das semanas tornaram-se mais intensos e a noite era o período do qual mais temia. Assim que soubera da possibilidade de vingança e de se tornar membro da Akatsuki ao lado de Itachi, os tais sonhos pararam de vez.

O retorno deles mostrava que alguma coisa ainda estava errada. Os gritos de Sakura aumentaram sua raiva, mas também provocaram-lhe arrepios. Cuidar para que ela não sofresse tanto podia ser uma solução. Mesmo que isso sugerisse correr o risco de alguma fuga por parte da prisioneira. E por mais que a ideia fosse extremamente tentadora, ele não poderia falhar. Não agora.

Aproveitando o local em que se encontrava, arrancou os sapatos sociais junto com as meias, a gravata e a camisa branca. Jogou-os de lado, em um cesto que havia ao lado da pia. Estava prestes a livrar-se das calças quando notou algo preso a elas. Passou a mão na lateral do corpo e de lá retirou um pequeno bilhete. Não reconheceu a letra, mas supôs ter sido de Konan, ela fora a única pessoa decente a contar-lhe alguma coisa na noite anterior. O bilhete dizia:

_Não se preocupe, seu irmão confia demais em você._

_Ele não sabe da existência desse papel, portanto, não mencione nada._

_Há várias velas na despensa da cozinha, elas serão suas melhores amigas durante a noite. O gerador de energia está quebrado!_

_Depois cheque o guarda-roupa que você estraçalhou ontem à noite._

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios do rapaz. Não acreditava que ela tivera a audácia de enganar Itachi daquela forma, ajudando-o quando o mundo parecia ter dado-lhe as costas.

Rasgou o bilhete em milhares de pedacinhos e depois atirou-os no ralo da pia. Não sabia se câmeras haviam sido espalhadas por ali e precisava ter o máximo de cautela possível.

Terminou de tirar a roupa, abriu a torneira e entrou na banheira. A água, pelo menos, não estava fria. Pôde relaxar durante alguns minutos e fingir que nada estava fora de ordem. Pensou no sucesso que faria dali pra frente, quem sabe até liderando a Akatsuki ao lado do irmão... Ou melhor ainda, liderando-a sozinho. A ideia macabra passou pela sua cabeça apenas por dois segundos, mas foi o suficiente para que não deixasse de cogitar tal possibilidade.

Assim que terminou de se lavar, saiu da banheira e enxugou-se com uma das duas toalhas que estavam presas por suportes de metal. Havia uma pequena janela atrás de si, a maneira encontrada pelo Sol de iluminar o banheiro. Por ela, pôde perceber que a paisagem não era de todo o mal e talvez pudesse aproveitar o tempo em que ficaria de _babá _para treinar um pouco mais antes de entrar em ação. Mesmo que as ordens eram de manter a garota a salvo, no fim das contas, tanto ela quanto toda a sua família terminariam dentro de um caixão. Era uma questão de meses. Em breve poderia descontar a frustração que era obrigado a sentir naquele momento.

Com a toalha presa em volta da cintura, abriu a porta e seguiu pelo corredor silencioso da mansão até alcançar o quarto onde discutira com Itachi horas antes. O armário que socara estava, agora, intacto. Uma onda de entendimento preencheu-lhe o ser. Konan não aparecera por vontade própria, contra as ordens do irmão, mas sim fora mandada ajeitar alguns poucos detalhes e aproveitou a deixa para ajudá-lo.

Segurando uma das maçanetas da porta e puxando-a para fora, Sasuke se deparou com várias camisas, calças e casacos pendurados em cabides ali dentro. Sabia muitíssimo bem que aquela era a forma de Itachi pedir desculpas pelo mal entendido, mas ele devia saber que não era uma pessoa de se comprar apenas com bens materiais. Sasuke precisava de um reconhecimento bem superior a uma camisa de marca.

Não adiantava chorar o leite derramado, teria que aceitar o agrado e fingir que havia gostado. Depois de pegar a primeira camisa e a primeira calça que viu pela frente, notou mais um pedaço de papel pendurado na porta do armário. Ao retirá-lo, notou mais uma vez que era obra de Konan.

_Sem câmeras! Apenas cuide da garota. Em breve estarei retornando para uma fiscalização. Mantenha-a confortável em um dos quartos da mansão._

Inacreditável. Sakura, além de ser uma tremenda dor de cabeça, ainda teria tratamento VIP. Ele com certeza estava pagando pelos pecados, era a única explicação. Mas ordens eram ordens.

Depois de se vestir, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas até o térreo. A mansão estava impecável, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por mais estúpidos que os amigos do seu irmão pudessem parecer, eles eram bons no que faziam, pelo menos agora compreendia o motivo deles fazerem parte da Akatsuki.

Sasuke notou também que o local estava em completo silêncio, por um instante sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha só de imaginar na possível escapada da garota. O temor lhe abandonou logo quando lembrou-se que nem mesmo ele conseguiria escapar tão facilmente e resolveu checar o porão por via das dúvidas. Talvez ela não houvesse escapado, mas poderia muito bem ter-se machucado. Opções para isso não faltavam.

Assim que alcançou a porta e girou a maçaneta, ouviu um pequeno ruído. Ela estava acordada, consciente. Quem sabe até passara a noite inteira em claro.

O único lado bom era que Sakura parecia temer pela sua vida. E parecia sentir medo toda vez em que ele se aproximava; agora sim a brincadeira poderia começar.

Sasuke desceu cada degrau vagarosamente, permitindo que cada _creck _causado pela madeira ao pisá-la preenchesse o ar. Causar essa sensação de pavor lhe dava um pequeno prazer que, misturado a sua raiva, se tornava o combustível necessário para lhe recompensar o desastre daquela missão.

Quando alcançou o último degrau, acendeu a pequena lâmpada do porão e notou que Sakura estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, de tanto chorar, e encontrava-se encolhida em uma das paredes mais afastadas da porta. Nos locais onde as correntes abraçavam seus pulsos e seus tornozelos havia hematomas, pelas tentativas frustradas da garota de se libertar. A boca ainda estava amarrada com o plástico e a expressão de dor e desespero eram impagáveis na visão do Uchiha. Era estranho, mas estava realmente gostando de vê-la sofrendo.

Caminhou dois passos na direção dela e Sakura encolheu-se ainda mais, gemendo baixinho e virando o rosto.

- Não precisa se preocupar... - falou baixo, se dirigindo a ela - Diferentemente de ontem, não tenho intenção alguma de machucá-la.

As palavras não fizeram efeito algum, Sakura permanecia na defensiva, praticamente tentando fundir-se com a parede ou algo do tipo.

- Ande! Levante-se! - exclamou já um pouco irritado, pegando-a pelos braços e abrindo as correntes com uma chave.

O olhar incrédulo da Haruno veio junto com algumas lágrimas. O rapaz estava ficando extremamente impaciente com tantos sentimentos a flor da pele e depois de terminar de abrir as algemas que prendiam-na pelas pernas e rasgar o plástico, esticou a mão para que ela pudesse levantar.

Sakura encarou o ato com preocupação. Pelo modo de agir, Sasuke imaginou que ela estivesse calculando as probabilidades daquilo não ser mais um engano, mais uma maneira de machucá-la. Respirou fundo, contendo a ansiedade de trancá-la de uma vez por todas em um dos quartos do andar de cima, e disse:

- Por favor.

Depois de mais alguns segundos na espera, a garota finalmente cedeu e juntou sua mão com a dele. Apesar de ser frio e calculista em atitude, ela notou que o toque dele continuava quente e falsamente acolhedor, como na noite passada. Fazendo esforço sobre os músculos doloridos, ela levantou-se devagar, procurando calar os gemidos de dor e de medo. Respirou fundo quando enfim conseguira erguer-se.

- Podemos ir? - ele perguntou, agora mais calmo.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça com cautela, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Sasuke relaxou um momento e estava prestes a colocá-la à sua frente, presa apenas pelo pulso, quando a garota deferiu-lhe um soco no rosto e saiu correndo escadas a cima.

- Sua vadia! - urrou, instintivamente colocando a mão sobre o olho que ela atingira.

Recuperou-se o mais rápido que pôde e avançou sobre os degraus, temendo perdê-la de vista.

Assim que alcançou o andar de cima, olhou para a direita e para a esquerda. Não conseguia enxergá-la em nenhum lugar. Até que um barulho estranho vindo da cozinha delatou sua posição. O Uchiha correu na direção do som encontrando-a tentando desesperadamente arrombar a porta dos fundos da mansão, jogando o corpo contra a porta que não cedia. Ele parou e observou o desespero e o choro que começavam a ressurgir à medida que Sakura percebia o quanto estava encrencada. Não só o tinha enfurecido como tinha também cavado a própria cova. Estava em um beco sem saída. Precisava acordar daquele pesadelo o mais depressa possível.

O rapaz deu passos lentos na direção da porta, onde ela estava, pegando uma faca no caminho enquanto permanecia com o olhar enfurecido no rosto.

A Haruno persistia em sair dali a qualquer custo e quando percebeu sua aproximação começou a gritar com todas as forças que seus fracos pulmões lhe permitiam. Imaginou que ninguém a ouviria, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra maneira de salvar sua vida.

Assim que Sasuke chegou perto o suficiente, ela tentou escapar outra vez, mas foi impedida pelo braço dele que fechou-se em volta de seu pescoço, ameaçando cortar-lhe com a faca.

- Não me obrigue a fazer algo que eu realmente não quero... - murmurou, tremendo de ódio e tentação em vê-la sangrar ali mesmo contra a parede branca da cozinha - Se quiser continuar respirando eu sugiro que comporte-se, garota! Da próxima eu não serei tão misericordioso.

Como que para deixar um pequeno lembrete do que acabara de acontecer, Sasuke permitiu que a ponta da faca perfurasse um pouco a pele rósea de Sakura no pescoço, o que a deixou ainda mais assustada.

- Por favor... Eu prometo... - ela gritou, agitando-se - Eu prometo me comportar.

As lágrimas dela agora pareciam cascatas correndo-lhe pela face rapidamente. Estava parecendo uma criança, mas para ele era como se estivesse lidando com um pedaço de carne.

- E é bom mesmo que o faça! - exclamou jogando-a com força ao chão.

Sakura impediu que a queda a machucasse ainda mais colocando os braços em sua frente, porém nem mesmo isso poderia impedir o temor de ver o próprio sangue jorrar de sua garganta.

- Sem dramas, mimada. Vamos logo, levante-se.

Como ela demorou para cumprir a ordem, Sasuke a puxou impacientemente pelo braço, erguendo-a.

- Ande! - gritou, com a faca posicionada nas costas de Sakura - E sem gracinhas...

Engolindo o choro e a humilhação, Sakura segurou o que restara do seu vestido para conseguir caminhar direito. Seus pés doíam e clamavam por mais uma fuga, mas sua mente sabia que seria mais um convite à morte. Ela não deveria ter sido extremamente estúpida ao ponto de acreditar realmente que ele teria esquecido alguma porta ou janela aberta. Não entendera o motivo de ter sido arrancada de sua família dessa forma, nem por que estava sendo obrigada a passar por tanto sofrimento, mas era como sua mãe sempre dizia: a esperança é a última que morre.

A mansão era enorme e estava impecável. Se não estivesse sob condições tão macabras como hóspede, Sakura com certeza teria amado passar uns dias por ali. Só gostaria que pelo menos as cortinas estivessem abertas, o sol aparentava estar lindo do lado de fora e seria um meio de sentir-se menos sufocada. Mas é claro, ela precisava acordar e perceber que privilégio seria a última coisa que ela receberia.

O chão ainda estava gelado, lembrando que mesmo sob constantes dores na musculatura, ela ainda era capaz de sentir alguma coisa.

Sasuke não falou mais nada, apenas guiava-a com a faca ainda entre suas vértebras, apontando de vez em quando a direção que deveria tomar. Ela mantinha a face erguida, prendendo as lágrimas para que não caíssem mais. Queria evitar qualquer tipo de transtorno por parte dele novamente, já estava partida - tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente - demais.

Caminhavam devagar, em sincronia, como se os dois estivessem pisando em um campo minado e, se não tomassem o devido cuidado, bombas explodiriam sem dó. Atravessaram um enorme corredor, um dos lados mais mal iluminados da casa e o rapaz a fez parar de andar assim que se depararam com uma porta branca.

- Abra - ele falou, quebrando o silêncio.

Devagar, ela o fez. A maçaneta dourada estava ainda mais gelada do que o chão e Sakura sentiu cada pelo do seu corpo se arrepiar. Quando a porta saiu de seu campo de visão, ela observou um enorme banheiro, com uma banheira gigante, toalhas limpas e um espelho maior do que sua própria altura. A única coisa que parecia estranha era a janela, muito pequena e alta. Ela não conseguiria nem ao menos ter a chance de olhar para o mundo exterior. Ou mesmo cogitar uma outra fuga. Claro! Era por isso que ele a estava levando até lá, pensou.

- Você tem cinco minutos - Sasuke resmungou, tirando-a do transe.

Quando ela virou o corpo em sua direção e o questionou silenciosamente, o Uchiha revirou os olhos e fechou a porta. Não havia meios dela escapar daquela vez.

Assim que pôde ficar sozinha, Sakura escorou as costas na porta e deslizou até alcançar o chão frio. Usou a saia do vestido para abafar o som do seu choro. Não que estivesse envergonhada que Sasuke a escutasse, mas preferia evitar qualquer outra demonstração de irritação e, do jeito que ia a maré, até aquilo poderia se tornar motivo.

Colocou todas as mágoas e dores para fora em um curto período de tempo, levantou-se, ainda chorando, e encarou seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Estava destruída. Mais parecia que naquele instante seu físico revelava seu interior. Os cabelos róseos estavam agora bagunçados, a maquiagem perfeitamente desenhada sumira com as lágrimas, deixando um rastro horroroso e escuro pelo caminho das órbitas oculares até a metade da bochecha e por fim seu lindo vestido estava arruinado. Arrancou-o ferozmente, escutando pequenos rasgos que provocava com o ato, mas já não se importava. Nada importava. Talvez nem conseguisse sair daquela casa com vida.

Abriu a torneira da banheira e entrou em seguida. A temperatura estava perfeita e se dependesse de sua vontade passaria o resto da existência ali, onde tudo estava calmo, silencioso e havia uma porta de distância entre ela e seu carrasco.

Para ela pareceram apenas alguns segundos, mas assim que fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça na borda da banheira, um barulho forte e pesado fez com que abrisse-os novamente.

- _Está na hora! Saia!_

Sakura não conseguia acreditar que seus cinco minutos já haviam acabado, seu único momento de paz...

Respirou fundo, agarrou uma das toalhas ao lado e enrolou-se por completo. Foi quando percebeu que não havia roupa nova para usar e, com toda certeza, não colocaria o vestido imundo no corpo agora limpo.

Como se tivesse expressado a ideia em voz alta, a porta se abriu rapidamente e de relance ela percebeu Sasuke jogar uma sacola para dentro. Assim que se aproximou o suficiente, notou que dentro estava um vestido azul, delicado, junto com roupas de baixo e uma sandália. Ficou se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Minutos atrás ele quase a matara a facadas e do nada a levara para um banho e entregara roupas limpas? Preocupada com o que tudo aquilo significava, Sakura vestiu-se logo e - depois de ajeitar o cabelo do modo que pôde - abriu a porta, encontrando o rapaz ainda de costas. A única diferença era que agora ele não estava mais com a faca em mãos.

Ao escutar o som da porta se abrindo, Sasuke virou-se e, mantendo a expressão séria, apontou para a frente. Sakura obedeceu sem pronunciar uma palavra, apenas caminhou pelo corredor ainda mal iluminado. Viraram algumas vezes, passaram por quartos e mais quartos, cada qual com uma decoração diferente pelo que ela podia notar rapidamente, até que enfim chegaram a mais um "beco sem saída".

- Pode entrar... - ele sussurrou.

Ao girar a maçaneta, Sakura deparou-se com um cômodo lindo, todo em azul. Havia uma cama logo a sua frente, pequenas mesas de cabeceira ao lado e um armário antigo. A melhor parte do lugar era a janela. O dono da casa esquecera de pôr cortinas ali; a luz do sol entrava sem dificuldades, diferentemente dos outros lugares.

- Este será seu quarto a partir de agora - Sasuke disse, chamando a atenção da Haruno.

- Meu... quarto? - gaguejou - Mas eu pensei que...

- Pensou o quê? - perguntou ele, começando a se exaltar - Quer continuar lá embaixo? No porão? Se esta for sua vontade, ficarei feliz em realizá-la.

- Não, eu só... - tentou responder, mas o medo a impediu de falar mais.

- Então aceite de bom grado o que tenho a lhe oferecer.

Ele estava prestes a sair e fechar a porta do quarto quando ela o chamou, surpreendendo não só a ele como à própria Sakura.

- Sasuke? Eu... Eu quero me desculpar.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você o quê?

- Quero me desculpar por ter te batido. Acredite, eu não costumo fazer isso. Espero que não esteja muito dolorido.

Com um ar de descrença e pensando ser mais um planinho ridículo de fuga, Sasuke resmungou e, ignorando o que acabara de ouvir, apenas falou:

- Você ficará aqui até segunda ordem. Não grite, não quebre nada, não tente sair pela janela. Está lacrada e nem mesmo alguém como eu conseguiria abri-la. Além do mais, a pessoa mais próxima de nós dois está a quilômetros de distância, ninguém poderá te salvar. Se não quiser que a cena de mais cedo se repita, apenas faça o que eu mandar.

Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente. Observou enquanto a porta era fechada e a chave a trancava ali até Deus sabia quando.

* * *

O capítulo não ficou do jeito que eu queria, - nem do TAMANHO que eu gostaria - mas acho que dá pra cobrir esse período em que fiquei em _hiatus_. Mas calma lá que a boa e velha justificativa do "eu não tive tempo" é séria. rs

Além do meu dia a dia supercorrido eu ainda tive que utilizar todo meu tempo livre para estudar pro vestibular. Além de que, só vim criar coragem de continuar agora! Venho tentando postar esse capítulo desde quarta-feira (sim, queridos, quarta-feira) e acho que nunca demorei tanto para escrever. Não sei se é a ferrugem depois de tanto tempo parada ou se é pura preguiça, mas enfim, aí está.

Podem reclamar a vontade se encontrarem algum erro por aí, dessa vez eu revisei tudo para evitar esse tipo de problema. Mas nem sempre eu sou tão eficiente assim, hehe.

Acho que é isso. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando mesmo com a minha demora. E podem crer quando eu digo que posso até demorar, mas nunca irei abandonar minha fanfic. Especialmente essa que tem me dado muito gosto de escrever. A não ser, é claro, que daqui pra frente algo aconteça (tipo, mais preguiça) e eu realmente a abandone. Mas calma, eu aviso antes que isso aconteça (;

Ok, então, fiz minha parte, agora é a de vocês. Obrigada pelas reviews passadas, eu adorei s2

Até a próxima.

Feliz Natal e um 2013 maravilhoso pra todos vocês!


End file.
